Sea Green
by WendyHamlet
Summary: Welcome to the 65th anual hunger games! Finnick Odair's life is changed forever as he enters the hunger games. What will the games be like for a fourteen year old from district four? What will life be like if he wins? And what does his best friend Annie Cresta think of all this? Find out in this tribute to Finnick Odair: one of the greatest characters ever created.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Finnick Odair.**

The sun casts it's beams through the window and across my face. I stretch my arms above my head.

I don't want to get up, that just means a whole day of work. It's not that I mind work, but the reaping is tomorrow, and I don't want to be worn out. I sigh as I feel someone jump onto the edge of my bed.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!"

Without opening my eyes I already know who it is: Surf, Wake. A seventeen year old, that lives in the district four community home. His bed is next to mine, unfortunately. We are most definitely not friends, in fact i'm not really friends with any of the boys in the community home. The older boys tease me, and the younger ones are glad that there is someone else getting beat up on besides them.

I don't have any parents, at least none that I remember. They told me that my mother conceived me through wedlock, and that as soon as I was born she dumped me off at the home, and here I've been ever since. I got a job as soon as I could, and I go to the training center almost everyday. Not that I ever want to be a career, it's just nice to be ready.

Surf is joined by someone else, sitting on the other side of my bed.

"Does the princess not want to get up this morning?"

I hear Gil's jeering comment, he is Surf's buddy, and they often gang up on me. I still haven't opened my eyes, hopping that they'll get discouraged and leave. No such luck, Surf slaps my face hard. I open my eyes and sit up quickly. Gil's grinning face greets my blurry eyes, as they focus, his messy fiery hair and freckled face become clear. He snickers,

"Aw. Did we wake up the princess? I hope your pretty face doesn't bruise."

I lunge at him, and knock him to the ground, pinning him down, I glare into his frightened eyes.

"Why don't you pick on someone ugly as you huh?"

I feel two vice like hands grab my bare arms, yanking me up, I'm face to face with Surf. He is Taller than me by a good six inches, which is saying a lot because I am tall for a fourteen year old. His dirty blonde hair is cut short, and his cold blue eyes bore into mine.

"Why don't we make you as ugly as us? Then you wont be a princess anymore!"

I know what's coming, and duck as he swings his fist at me. Dodging away from him, I grab a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Running quickly to the bathrooms, I change and slide out the window. A trick I learned long ago to escape being trapped.

I sigh as I flex my arms, my skin is a natural golden brown, darkened slightly by being in the sun. I'm a lot more muscular than most boys. But that comes from the years of work and training. I run my fingers through my wavy bronze hair. It's going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Annie Cresta.**

I feel the water rush past my face as I break the surface. I gasp and shake the water from my eyes.

"Did you get it Odair!"

Bud Grimm, head of all the dock workers, shouts from a boat behind me. I shout back as I tread water.

"Not yet! It's stuck pretty good!"

I hear the anger in his voice as he replies.

"Well you better get it this time! Or don't bother coming back up!"

I sigh. Taking a deep breath, I plunge back down into the warm water. This morning when I showed up at the docks, Bud immediately set me to work casting and hauling in nets. One of the nets got caught on a reef, and I've been trying for an hour to unhook it. I can see it ten feet down. I slide through the water with ease, Bud always sends me to get the nets that get caught, he says I swim better than any fish he's ever seen. I finally reach the net, and I swim around until I see what is keeping it caught: The left corner is hung up on a rock ledge. I sink down and grab the corner, but no amount of pulling releases it. My air is running out, soon I will have to return to the surface, and if I haven't freed the net...Well, that isn't an option. I un-strap a small knife from my calf. There's only one rope I have to cut to free the net, I begin sawing through it. I'm only halfway through when I have to go back up for air, I can't stop now, so I just keep slashing at the frayed rope. My lungs are burning when the final strand parts, and my head is pounding. I grab the net and through it over my shoulder, then kick off of the rock and swim for the surface. My strong strokes soon push me through the water. With my ears ringing I break the surface, gasping for air.

"Did you get it now Odair!"

I inhale deeply, and cough out a reply.

"Yes! I got it!"

I swim over to the boat, and pull myself over the side. I shake my wet hair out of my face. Bud stomps up, He lost his leg years ago in a fishing accident, and it's replaced by a wooden stump. He's a heavyset man, with thick bristly hair, the color of tar. I am taller than him by about an inch. I hand him the net,

"What d'ya do to this net eh?!" I stare dumbly at the frayed end of the net.

"I had to cut it, there was no other way..."

His face darkens from its usual red, to purple. A sure sign that he's furious.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CUT IT!? He roars. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST TO FIX A NET?! WE CAN'T AFFORD A NEW NET!"

He slaps me hard on the same spot Surf had earlier. I ignore the pain, and grit my teeth together.

"What have you got to say for yourself?!"

I pick up the net,

"I can get it fixed, and it wont cost you a thing."

He pushes me in the chest, knocking me back.

"Go on then! And you better not show up again until it's fixed!"

I tie the net over my shoulder, and dive into the water. Within a couple of minutes, I'm walking along the beach, on my way to the wealthier part of the district. The left side of my face is completely numb, and my bare feet are sore from walking on the rough ground. It takes me almost an hour to reach my destination. I walk up to the large pale yellow house and knock on the door. It's opened by my best and only friend: Annie Cresta, her reddish-brown hair falls over her shoulders and into her face. She pushes it back, and smiles at me. Her sparkling green eyes are just a shade darker than my sea colored ones. She always seems to be smiling, even the day before the reaping. She seems surprised to see me, and why shouldn't she be? I should be working, and I'm standing at her front door in my swimsuit.

"Hey Finn! Aren't you supposed to be working?"

At that moment she spots my bruised face.

"Oh my! Are you okay? Did you get fired?"

I smile, and wince.

"I'm fine...can I come in?"

She swings the door open wide.

"Sure, sorry. What can I do for you?"

We walk over to the living room, she sits down on the plush cream couch. I remain standing since I'm in my soaking wet swimsuit.

"What happened?"

I tell her about my day, starting from when I woke up this morning, till the net incident. She listens quietly the whole time, watching me sympathetically. I reflect on how mature she seems for a twelve-year-old.

"And I was hopping your father's friend could help me fix the net. He's the best net maker I know, and I could work for pay."

Annie takes the net and examines it, then she looks up and smiles.

"I'm sure he will help. The damage isn't that bad, we should have it fixed up in no time."

I feel relieved, and smile back at her.

"Wow thanks Annie, I don't know what I would have done if you couldn't help me."

She shakes her head,

"Finn, when will you learn, that's what friends are for. How are you doing by the way?"

I shrug,

"Fine I guess. Although I can't go back to work until the net's fixed, I guess I'll spend the rest of the day at the training center."

I see a flicker of disapproval flash in her eyes, and the smile disappears from her lips.

"Oh, I didn't think you would be going today."

I don't like to see her unhappy, she's the only friend I have.

"Annie, it's not like I'm training to be a career, you know I would never do that. The reaping is tomorrow and I just want to be ready, in case..."

She pushes her hair out of her face again, and finishes my sentence.

"In case you get reaped."

I shrug,

"But Finn! That would never happen!"

Something snaps inside me.

"You don't know that! The community home takes out tesserae on all the boys! I have Twenty slips in this year! Twenty! I would say the odds are not in my favor."

She turns on me and starts yelling as well.

"Finn! Even if you do get reaped, we live in a career district. Someone will volunteer! They always do."

I should just stop and apologize, but I am anxious, and frightened, and I keep yelling.

"You don't know that either! It's not like you have to worry, this is your first year, and you'll never have to take tesserae!"

I instantly regret what I said when I see the hurt in Annie's eyes.

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean it."

Tears well up in her eyes,

"Finn...I am your best friend, and I know your scared, I am too. But this is a time when we need to stick together...more than ever."

Her words almost bring me to tears.

"I...I know. It's just that twenty is a big number, that's why I have to train."

She nods,

"I understand."

Just then Annie's brother Robbert, bounds down the staircase. He is a year older than her, and you can definitely tell they're related. Robbert has had health problems since he was a baby, he is thin as a rail and very pale. But his eyes contain the same luster as Annie's.

"Finnick! I didn't know you were here. How are you doing?"

I smile and shake his hand.

"Robbert. I'm doing well, I was just off to train."

He nods,

"Ah. Thinking about volunteering are we? Do you think you'd stand a chance? No fourteen year old has ever won."

I place my hands on my hips, thrust out my chin and strike a dashing pose.

"Well why wouldn't I win? I can kill the other tributes with, charisma."

I raise my eyebrow and grin at them. They both burst out laughing,

"I can't argue with that."

Robbert says still laughing.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I say, and with a wave I walk out into the sun. I can't really say Annie's my only friend, Robbert is my friend too. He and Annie are really close, they have no other siblings, and their father died when they were young, they only have their mom, and each other. Well, and me of course. I sigh and begin walking to the training center, trying not to think of tomorrow...or my odds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! so this is my first story on fanfiction, I hope you like it :) Critique is welcome, (only if it's helpful) and I would appreciate your reviews, it always helps a writer to hear what viewers think. :)**

**(it's kinda long...hope you don't mind)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Reaping.**

I lay awake in my bed. It's almost two in the morning, and I still haven't managed to fall asleep. I know a lot of kids will lay awake tonight, and after tomorrow, two families will spend many sleepless nights. I sigh and roll onto my side, and stare out the window. I hear Surf moan, and start whimpering. I smile, no one would ever belive he cried in his sleep, but at least I know. I close my eyes and try to relax, but my brain keeps saying over and over: "Twenty slip, twenty slips."  
I toss and turn for another ten minutes, but my mind refuses to calm down. Frustrated, I slide out of bed and slip into my swimsuit. Then I open the window quietly, and slip out into the night.

The air is cool, and salty as ever, and I can hear the ocean in the distance. I hurry to the coastline, and walk along the beach. Soon I come to my special place: two palm trees sit on top of a tall dune. I found it when I was little, and as most young boys will, I gathered drift wood, and made it into a fort. I fashioned a hammock from an old net, and it still hangs between the trees. I showed it to Annie a couple of years ago, and now we come here together a lot. The drift wood has rotted or washed away over the years, but one great stump still remains. I climb up the dune, and collapse onto the hammock. Swaying slightly, I listen to the waves crash on the shore.

"Tide must be going out."  
I mutter to myself. Any normal person wouldn't have noticed anything, but my ears are trained to hear any noise not associated with anything on the shore. Soft sounds, reach my ears, and I sit up. Footsteps in the sand, then I see her skinny figure scrambling up the hill.

"Annie?"

She jumps in surprise, and nearly loses her balance.

"Finn? I didn't know you where here."  
I slide out of the hammock, I help her up the dune.

"Obviously, what are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is? Your mom would be furious if she caught you out here...with me."

She laughs,  
"Oh Finn, they know we're best friends. Besides my mom likes you, she says,"  
She starts to imitate her mother's voice.  
"Finnick Odair is a nice young man, I'm glad you are friends with him, and he can make anyone laugh, the world could use more laughter."

I blush, embarrassed.

"Your mom said all that? How do I make people laugh?"

Annie sits down next to me on the hammock.

"Well, you just do. Like this afternoon, the whole 'charisma' thing? That was hilarious."

I grin,  
"Well, I wasn't far off was I? Your mom said I could make anyone laugh."

She pushes me off the hammock,  
"See? That's what she's talking about, that is Finnick Odair."

I stand up and brush the sand off me.  
"Whatever. You still haven't told me why you're out here."

She sighs, and digs into the sand with her foot.  
"Same reason you are."

I nod, but don't say anything. I don't want to bring up the subject that caused our fight this afternoon.

"Finn?"  
She says quietly.

"Yeah?"

She keeps messing with the sand.  
"What will happen? If...one of us gets reaped?"

I sigh, laying back in the hammock, I stare at the stars.  
"I don't know."

I hear her sniff.  
"I don't think I could stand it. It's Robbert I'm mostly worried about, he's so ill, and they will send him off to the capitol anyway, and I can't volunteer for him...it's just not fair!"

She covers her face with her hands, and starts sobbing. I lay for a few seconds, awkwardly trying to decide what to do. I finally sit up and slowly place my arm around her shoulder. She turns and hugs me tightly, crying onto my shoulder. I pat her on the back stiffly, I know how she feels, I don't know what I would do if her or Robbert got reaped. I wrap my arms around my best friend, and hold her tightly, letting her cry herself to sleep. I carry her home, and leave her on the couch. Creeping out, I close the door quietly behind me. Then I walk slowly back to the community home, slide back through the window, and crawl into bed. Soon I fall into a deep sleep.

Next morning I get up early, and dress for the reaping. A pair of jeans, and a light blue button up shirt, over a white tank top, I leave it un-buttoned, and walk over to Annie's house. Her mother answers the door; tall, tan and beautiful. Her hair is a rich brown, and her eyes are hazel.

"Good morning Finnick. You're here early."

I smile at her.

"Good morning Mrs. Cresta. Is Annie up?"

She lets me in,  
"Yes, she's just getting ready. I'll go tell her you're here."

She vanishes upstairs, and I'm left alone. Not for very long though, Robbert walks in. Now I know why Annie was so worried, he looks like he hasn't had sleep for days, dark circles ring his eyes, and his skin is even more pale than usual.

"Hey Finnick."

He says smiling.

"Hey Robbert, how you feeling?"

He shrugs,  
"As good as someone can on reaping day."

We stand in silence for a moment, then Annie comes rushing downstairs.

"Finn! I'm glad you're here early, now we can walk together."

She's dressed in a dark green sun dress that brings out her eyes, it falls just to her knees, and her hair is pulled half up. She's wearing just enough makeup to highlight her features.

"Wow!"

Is all I can say. She laughs and does a twirl.

"It is a bit much isn't it?"

I shake my head,  
"No, not at all. You look older than me!"

She smiles,  
"Oh whatever!"

Mrs. Cresta appears.

"We have to hurry, the reaping is going to start soon."

We make our way to the square in front of the justice building. With a few words of encouragement, I part ways with the Cresta's, and after signing in, I walk over and stand in the roped off section for fourteen year old boys. It's uncomfortably hot out, and I see several kids, looking quite faint. I look up on the stage. A lone microphone stands in the front of the stage. Behind it sits the mayor, and two of District four's previous victors.

There is an elder lady, and a middle-aged man. The mayor, walks up to the mike, and starts going on, and on about the history of Panem, and the rebellion, blah, blah, blah. After he's done, the districts escort, Tiffy Cuff, clicks up to the stage in a pair of ridiculously high heels. Her entire dress is covered in scales, and her vivid aqua wig piles her hair high on her head. I suppose in the capitol this is meant to be fashionable, but to me she just looks like a fish.

"Well! Happy, happy hunger games! Let's pick this years tributes!"

She clips over to the large glass bowl containing the girls names. Reaching in, she digs around for a ridiculously long time. I find Annie in the crowd, and give her a reassuring smile. She for once doesn't return it. I hear Tiffy clip back to the microphone. I return my attention to the stage and see her unfold the little paper slip.

"Gilda Frot-"

She's cut off as a tall girl with black hair steps forward from the seventeen year old girl section.

"I volunteer!"

She shouts out quickly. A few murmurs from other girls who missed their chance to volunteer, ripple through the crowd. Tiffy smiles brightly.

"Come on up and tell everyone your name!"

The girl almost swaggers to the stage, standing beside Tiffy.

"Anitta Holmes."

She says clearly. Tiffy turns to the crowd.

"A round of applause for our brave tribute!"  
Almost everyone claps.  
"Okey dokey then! On to the boys!"

Tiffy reaches in and grabs a slip, walking to the mike, she says.

"Robbert Cresta!"

I hear a scream like a dying animal come from the girls section. I know who it is even before I look, Annie is being held back by a peacekeeper, her skinny legs kicking wildly. I wait for the volunteer, there always is one, but no one shouts out, and Robbert starts to walk toward the stage.

My ears are filled with the sound of Annie's screams. There's always a volunteer...

"I volunteer!"

I shout out confidently.  
Robbert turns when he hears me. He tries to protest, but a peacekeeper pushes him back. I take a deep breath, and with a confident smirk, I walk up to the stage. Making sure to keep my back straight, and shoulders back. Walking up to Tiffy, I smile at her. She giggles, and says,

"Well what would your name be young man?"

I lean toward the microphone and say clearly.

"Finnick Odair."

Tiffy says something to the crowd, but I lose track of everything except Annie's tear streaked face, clinging to Robbert as he holds her back. Suddenly I hear Tiffy say, "Shake hands now." I turn to Anitta Holmes, who is taller than me by an inch. Which is surprising since I'm a good 5' 9" We shake hands, and Tiffy leads us into the justice building


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! sorry it took a little while to update, I was spending the night at a friend's house, and my computer broke down :P anyway here is a long chapter, and I will post another one soon. (please let me know what you think in a review, it's helpful to know what you think about the story and if anything can be improved). Thanks!

* * *

Chapter four: Hello's and goodbye's.

After Tiffy had led Annita Holmes, and I off the stage, we were shown into two separate rooms to say goodbye to friends and family. The room isn't very large, and is furnished with several big armchairs, and a plush couch. I sat on the couch and waited, thinking about what I had just done. I am going in the games, I might not come back, I have to come back. I hear some footsteps and stand up, I hope I look confident. The door opens, and Robbert walks in.

"Why."

Is all he says, this is the most serious I've ever seen him.

"I couldn't let you steal all the glory now could I"

I say with a smile. But his eyes are boring into mine, and I know he can see past my confident 'I meant to do that' attitude.

"Finnick, as much as I appreciate you willing to volunteer for me, you shouldn't have."

I stop smiling,

"Why not? I have a better chance of winning then you do, and.." He cuts me off.

"Winning doesn't matter, the games change people Finnick, most of the time for the worse, and I need you to stay who you are...For Annie, she's going to need you."

His tone of voice is scaring me, and his eyes are sad.

"You know I'll always be Annie's friend, no matter what happens. And why are you so insistent that I stay who I am? I might not even make it out of the games alive."

His face hardens, and he grips my arm with more strength then I thought he had.

"That is not an option. You are winning the games. You can't leave Annie alone, I won't let you do that."

I feel a knot in my stomach.

"Alone? What do you mean?"

He lets go of my arm, and sinks into one of the chairs. He looks tired,

"Finnick, we both know what I'm talking about. I'm sick, and there's no cure. I don't know how much time I have left, you shouldn't have volunteered for someone who is dying."

I feel my throat tighten, and my eyes start to well up. I can't cry, I have to look confident. I'm going to need it, not many fourteen year olds end up becoming victor.

"Robbert, they must have a cure for your illness in the capitol, and If I win, I will get you that cure. So don't try and tell me that I volunteered for nothing."

The door opens and a peacekeeper announces that Robberts time is up. He stands,

"I'll be watching you Finnick Odair, don't disappoint me."

I stand up,

"I wont."

He shakes my hand, and walks out the door. I swallow the lump in my throat, as Mrs. Cresta comes in. She walks over to me, and wordlessly gives me a hug. Then she holds my face in her hands,

"Come back home."

is all she says, then she kisses me on the head, and walks out. I try to clear my throat with a cough, but it comes out more like a strangled gasp. The door bursts open, and Annie dashes into the room and throws her arms around my waist, sobbing into my chest.

"Hey Annie."

I say softly, this is almost a code between us. It means, everything's going to be ok, and I'm always here for her. She gets her sobs into control enough to talk.

"Finn...I don't want to lose you."

I lead her over to the couch, and sit with her. I push the hair out of her face so I can see her.

"You wont lose me, I'm going to win, and I'm going to come back here."

She half smiles.

"If you win wouldn't you want to live in the capitol?"

I give her a disgusted look.

"I thought we both agreed that we hate the capitol?"

She wipes the tears from her face.

"Well, we do. Don't let them change you Finn, okay? If you win, I want you to come back home, not someone else that just looks like you."

I run my fingers through my hair and grin at her.

"Oh please, they could never find someone who looks as good as me."

She taps my nose with her finger,

"Sure, whatever you say. Here."

She reaches up and unfasten her necklace.

"Will you take this as your token?"

She hands it to me. It's a simple thin gold chain, with a single gold charm in the shape of a trident. I slip it over my head.

"Thank you. I'll never take it off, it'll be my good luck charm."

There's nothing left to say, so we sit together and hold hands until the peacekeeper said her time is up. The reality that she might never see me again must hit her. Because she clings to me tightly and wont let go. The peacekeepers come in and pull her off of me screaming. They carry her out kicking wildly, and I just have time to shout.

"I'll come back Annie, I promise!"

Before they slam the door. After about a minute, Tiffy comes in and declares.

"Alrighty then! Time to toddle on over to the train!"

I smile as confidently as I can, and follow Tiffy out. Annita meets us, and we follow Tiffy to the train station. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. Sleek and shiny, with not a mark on it. There are some reporters at the station, but Tiffy dismisses them with a wave. Once we board the train, Tiffy shows us the main rooms we'll be using.

"This is the lounge, where you can just relax and enjoy the luxuries. Here is the dining car, where we'll have all our meals, and this is Annita's room, and down the hall is yours Finnick. You can go freshen up, or just explore. Dinner will be served at six sharp, don't be late!"

She says with annoying cheerfulness. Then she clips off down the hall, leaving Annita and I alone in the hallway.

"I don't think we've officially met, I'm Finnick Odair."

She shakes my hand, and I am surprised how strong her grip is, but than again, she is a career.

"Annita Holmes. Look, lets not pretend to be friends, we both know only one of us can make it home. It would just make it harder to get to know each other."

I nod.

"Fair enough, we both understand that we're adversary, lets just save the fighting for the arena, deal?"

She nods.

"Deal."

She goes into her room and shuts the door. And I decide to try and find mine. I walk down the hall looking for a door. I see a young woman with blonde hair down the hall.

"Excuse me."

She looks up and hurry over, she raises her eyebrows questioningly.

"Um..hi I'm Finnick Odair, can you tell me where my room is?"

She nods and motions for me to follow her, I do and she leads me down the hall and to the right, she stops in front of a door.

"Is this it?"

I ask, she nods.

"Well thank you miss...?"

She shakes her head quickly and disappears down the hall. I stand for a minute and try to figure out why she didn't say anything, then I realise she must be an avox. A traitor of the capitol, who gets their tongue cut out and must work as a servant. I shiver and walk into my room.

It's one of the largest rooms I have ever seen, a giant bed sits in the middle, and a equally large dresser sits on the other side of the room. There is a door that leads to a bathroom, with a marble tub that has steps leading into it, and a large automatic shower. I've heard about them, inside is a panel that has hundreds of washing options, from water temperature, to what scent of soap you want. I leave it for now, and explore what kind of clothes are in the dresser. They're normal enough, but much finer quality then I've ever seen.

I change into a soft white shirt, and black pants. I see a clock on the nightstand, that says it's five fifty. I find a comb in the bathroom, and run it hurriedly through my hair. Then I walk casually to the dining car. There is a table set up for five, but only has one person sitting at it. The elder woman from the reaping, she's this years mentor. She looks lost in thought, but when she sees me she stands up and walks over with a smile.

"Hello Finnick, my name is Mags. I will be your mentor."

I shake her hand,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mags. Where are the others?"

She waves a hand airily,

"Oh, here or there. Tiffy's probably still getting ready Annita will most likely show up late, and Bruce will be at the bar."

I nod,

"Is Bruce the other mentor?"

She nods,

"Yes, he will be Annita's mentor. Excuse me asking, but how old are you again? I wasn't paying much attention at the reaping."

She stares at me scrutinizing.

"That's okay, I zone out at the reaping too. I was fourteen six months ago."

She raises her eyebrows.

"Really? I see, I see."

She mumbles something to herself, and sits back down at the table. Bruce walks in with a glass of amber liquid in his hand. He nods to me, and sits down beside Mags. I decide to sit as well. In a minute we are joined by Annita and Tiffy.

We are served huge portions of food I have no name for, all kinds of meat pies and pastas, and for dessert a giant chocolate cake. The adults make small talk, but for the most part the meal is spent in silence. I hardly eat anything, even though it's the best things I've ever tasted. When I'm finished I excuse myself from the table and go to my room.

Mags tells me that her and Bruce will talk to Annita and I tomorrow. I'm grateful, because the last thing I want now is to discuss what the best way to kill someone is. I change into some comfortable shorts, then crawl into bed shirtless. The sheets are soft and the mattress feels like a cloud, and I soon drift off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the newest update!

(please, please, please, review!)

It really doesn't take long, and it would help keep me

updating knowing what you guys think. Thanks :D

(fair warning, it's a reeeaaallly long chapter)

* * *

Chapter Five: The Capitol.

My slumbers are filled with nightmares, and I wake up covered in a cold sweat and shivering. I climb out of bed and stumble into the shower, my eyes are still in sleep mode, and refuse to focus on reading the control buttons in the shower. I press a random one, hoping for the best.

"Aaaaa!"

I yell as a stream of boiling hot water hits me, I quickly press another one,

"Whoooo!"

It's colder than ice, but it succeeded in waking me up. My eyes adjust and I change the setting to mildly warm, with a harder water pressure. Then I choose some soap that has the slightest fragrance of cocoanut, it smells like home. Washing and shampooing quickly, I hop out of the shower. I'm startled as hot air blasts me dry instantly, there is a touchpad that has a hand print on it. I touch it, and a current goes up my arm and dries and untangled my hair, leaving it as its normal wave, but much silkier then usual. I wrap a towel around my waist, and walk back into my room.

I stop suddenly. The avox woman I saw yesterday in the hall, is in my room tidying up.

"Um, am I supposed to be already at breakfast?"

She turns around startled, and shakes her head.

"Sorry if I scared you. You're an avox aren't you?"

She nods her head sadly. Then motions to the dresser.

"Um, yeah I should probably get dressed...do you mind?"

I motion to the door. She smiles as she bows, and walks out, closing the door behind her. I walk over to the dresser, and slip on a pair of grey shorts, and a dark purple shirt that clings to my chest. I check the time, and decide to head to the dinning car. I see I'm the first one there. The table is empty, but over to the side is a long buffet covered in glorious food. A servant is standing at one end of the room.

"Can we just serve ourselves?"

He nods, pointing to a pile of plates and silverware. I go through the line and pile my plate with eggs, bacon, and a number of pastries. I sit at the table and start eating. In a minute I'm joined by Bruce.

I see that he has ebony hair, streaked with grey, although he can't be that old. His dark eyes are set under thick brooding eyebrows. He has a chiseled jaw, with a big scar running down the side of his face. He sits down without getting anything to eat. He stares at me, his piercing eyes seem to look through me. I try to eat, but his gaze doesn't stop.

"Uh..is there anything I can help you with?"

He blinks and leans back in his chair.

"Sorry, force of habit, when your a mentor you have to know who your mentoring."

I drink some milk, and say;

"But you're mentoring Annita, aren't you?"

He nods.

"True, but I need to know about you too. After all, you may have to fight each other."

I shrug,

"I'm not keeping any secrets."

"We'll see."

He says, then he motions to the servant and orders a drink. Mags walks in, dressed in a simple white shirt and black skirt.

"Good morning Finnick, I see you've discovered the pastries."

I smile,

"Morning Mags. I have indeed discovered the pastries, which one is your favorite?"

She laughs and steals one from my plate.

"Cream puffs." She bites into it and sighs. "Yum!"

I laugh and she get some breakfast. In another minute we are joined by Tiffy, looking literally fresh as a daisy in a tight green dress with a large white collar, complete with bright yellow wig.

"A bright and sunny day to you all! I just can't wait till we reach the capitol!"

She gets some yogurt, and joins us at the table.

"Where's Annita?"

She asks in her high-pitched voice.

"She must still be in her room,"

Mags says, Bruce frowns and says.

"We need to talk with her, she'll need to know some things before tonight."

I stand up.

"I'll go get her, be back in a minute."

I hurry to her bedroom, and knock on the door.

"Annita? Mags and Bruce say they need to tell us some stuff before we reach the capitol."

There's silence for a minute, then I hear her shout through the door.

"Leave me alone!"

It's meant to sound harsh, but I can hear the waver in her voice. I knock until she opens the door, her face is tear-stained, and her eyes a red from crying.

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute okay?!"

Before I can answer she slams the door. I walk back to the dinning car. Mags and Bruce look at me expectantly.

"She'll be here in a minute."

I say, sitting back down. Bruce frowns, thinking. Mags just nods, and Tiffy continues daintily eating yogurt. Annita shows up a minute later, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, and a leather vest. Her hair is pulled back in a tight pigtail, and all signs of tears are washed from her face.

"There you are, do you feel like eating anything?"

Mags asks, Annita shakes her head.

"Alright then, why don't we adjourn to the lounge car?"

We watch a recap of the reapings, seeing for the first time who will be our opponents. I make a note to remember the careers, but also remind myself not to overlook anyone. An enormous eighteen year old boy from district one, lunges forward to volunteer. His hair is almost white, and his eyes are like ice. A tough looking sixteen year old girl volunteers as well. Both volunteers for district two look similar, tall and lean, with dark coloring. The tributes from three are nothing special, rather small and weak. Then there's our district, I don't remember much after watching our reaping. Only that a twelve-year-old girl was reaped from district five, the boy from seven was missing an arm, and the girl from ten looked like a weasel. and both tributes from twelve looked on the brink of starvation.

After the reapings, Mags and Bruce asked us what we thought of the other tributes. We talk for a little while about strengths and weakness' then suddenly, the train goes dark, I realise we must be in a tunnel.

"Oh! At the capitol already! I'm so excited!"

Tiffy exclaims. Annita and I rush to the windows, just as we clear the tunnel into blazing sunlight.

I gasp in awe at the mighty capitol, nothing could compare to the splendor of it. Large buildings of all hues, tower over tiled streets full of exotic people cheering and waving at the train. I hear Annita scoff at the crowd. But I smile broadly and wave back. In a minute we stop at the station. Mags walks over and stands beside me.

"Fair warning, in a minute we are going to hand you and Annita over to your prep team and stylists. You may not like what they do, but don't argue. Understood?"

I nod my head.

"Good, here we go."

After a brief car ride, we arrive at the building where we'll be prepped for our chariot rides. I'm directed down a long hall to the station marked "District four: boy." I am greeted by my prep team, three color cordnated women. They squeal and declare that their names are, Violet, fuchsia, and Periwinkle. Their hair and clothes match their names, and they are identical.

"What a handsome young man!"

Declares Fuchsia, Violet and Periwinkle agree.

"Just wait till we're finished with you, although I don't think you need much work."

They all giggle loudly, and tell me to strip down and lay on a cold metal table. They then proceed to remove the hair from my torso, cut and style my hair, do something to my jaw, that they say will keep hair from growing while I'm in the arena. Then they have me take a million baths in all different solutions.

"Goodness!"

Violet exclaims.

"Your skin is so dry! But such a nice tone, are you sure you haven't had any work done?"

I nod as they rub almost a gallon of moisturizer into my skin. After a few finishing touches, like plucking my eyebrows, and filing down my fingernails, they have me stand up and look me over.

"I think he's ready to meet Dalia!"

Periwinkle squeals, they all rush off, leaving me standing undressed, and alone. I want to wear the silky robe that I have had off and on the past hours, but they didn't tell me too. Someone that must be Dalia enters, she is very petite, and is dressed in a completely white dress, white shoes, even her hair is white.

"Hello Finnick."

She says in a quiet voice,

"I'm Dalia, your stylist, let me look you over for a second."

She surveys my body quickly, handing me the robe she says.

"Slip into this and we'll do some talking."

I follow her into a small room that's comfortably furnished with two plush armchairs, and a small round table. She presses a button on the wall.

"Lunch will be here in a minute. Tell me, has anyone ever told you anything about how you look?"

I blush embarrassed, remembering all the times in the community home that I've been called, "Princess" or "Beauty queen" Other then that I've never heard anyone say anything.

"Back at the community home where I live, all the boys tease me and call me princess."

Dalia smiles.

"Well, the only reason they did that, was because they were jealous. Finnick, you are the most good-looking person I have ever seen in my entire life. Here in the capitol, we have a knack for trying to achieve uniqueness and beauty, but you have achieved it naturally, and that is a great gift."

I stare wordlessly at her. Me? handsome? Not just handsome, but the most good-looking person she's ever seen. This surprises me, I never thought I was ugly, but definitely not the best looking guy. Dalia raises her eyebrows/

"This surprises you?"

I nod.

"Well, it is the truth."

She says dismissively. Lunch arrives, and we discuss the chariot ride as we eat.

A while later, I'm standing beside a green and gold chariot with a pair of chestnut horses. I am dressed in a Bluey green scaled tunic from my waist to my knees, a pair of gold sandals, and a gold net draped over my shoulders like a cape. I am shirtless, Dalia explained that I would get a lot of female sponsors if I showed off my muscles, along with my looks. However, now I'm just feeling self-conscious for the first time in my life.

Annita appears with her stylist, a short round man with a brilliant purple wig. His name is Dumble.

Annita is dressed in a scallop shell bra, and a scaly skirt that falls to the floor, it even has a small train. When she stands still, she looks like a mermaid. Her hair falls down her back in a cascade of loose curls, and she has dramatic blue makeup on. She glares at me, and I look away, apparently she's not to happy with her stylist.

Dalia and Dumple, tell us to get in the chariot, and Dalia hands me a large gold trident. I remember my token from Annie, I still have it around my neck, and I hold it tightly knowing she will be watching me. I have to look like I know what I'm doing, confident. I hear the announcement, and the crowd starts cheering as district ones chariot leads the way. After a moment, district two follows, then three, now our chariot pulls out of the building.

I smile and wave to the crowd, even blow a kiss, which causes several women to faint. Maybe Dalia was right after all, I blow more kisses, and continue to wave. I'm showered by slips of paper containing names and phone numbers, I pick one up and give the "I'll call you" sign. At least ten women swoon, thinking I meant them. After we circle around a couple of times, we stop in front of president Snow's mansion. And the president, a small man with thin paper colored hair, and full lips, announces the tributes. Then the chariots drive into the training center.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the newest chapter.

PM me or review with any questions/thoughts thanks!

* * *

Chapter Six: Training.

Once in the training center, we dismount our chariot. Tiffy, our mentors, and the stylists meet us.

"You were wonderful!"

Tiffy shrieks clapping insanely. Mags comes up and gives me a hug.

"You were amazing, nice touch with the blowing kisses."

I grin,

"Thanks. And thanks to our stylists for doing such a great job with our costumes."

We applaud Dalia and Dumble, who bow modestly.

"Alright than! Let's get you to your floor."

Tiffy says. She leads us to an elevator, stepping into it, she presses the button with a large letter 4 on it. The doors close, and we shoot up at an amazing speed. It stops suddenly, and the doors open into a large elaborately decorated room. It's even more fancy than the train, large plush carpets, comfortable looking seats in all different shapes and sizes. And a large flat screen television covering most of one wall. Annita and I gaze open-mouthed at the luxurious room, Tiffy laughs at our reaction,

"Why not enjoy the best while you can?"

She means it in a harmless way, but it sets me on edge, remembering why we're here: to fight to the death in a bloody arena, not to dress up and blow kisses to an adoring crowd who will be betting on who will come out alive. Mags must feel the change in my attitude, because she's watching me closely.

"Tiffy, maybe Annita and Finnick would like to relax before dinner. Could you show them to their rooms?"

Blissfully unaware, Tiffy smiles and says.

"Oh yes, of course. Follow me!"

She clips off down the hallway, Annita and I follow her, and I give Mags a grateful look over my shoulder. Tiffy leads us down a short hallway.

"This is your room Annita! And this is yours Finnick!"

Annita's door is on the left, and mine is directly across from it on the right side. Annita gives Tiffy a huge smile.

"Thanks so much Tiffy! We'll be at dinner at six right?"

Tiffy smiles back.

"That's right! Don't be late!"

She turns and clips in her ridiculous heels back to the main room. Annita rolls her eyes.

"She is sooo annoying!"

I glance at her with a grin.

"I don't know, she kinda reminds me of you."

Before she can answer, I slip into my room, trying not to laugh at Annita's furious expression. My room is basically the same as the one on the train, except there's no dresser, and it's considerably larger. I find a closet in one of the walls, it has a panel next to it, and you just type in what you want to wear, and the outfit appears. I take a cold shower, and wash with a soap that is titled, "Ocean air" It smells nice, but not like the air back home. I think of Annie and Robbert back home. What are they thinking of now? With the games only one short week away, are they worried about me? Are they even watching? I sigh and program the closet for a pair of cut off jean shorts and a T-shirt, then I remember we are in the capitol, and dinner will be served soon. So I reprogram it for a nice pair of jeans and a black dress shirt.

I dress quickly and decide to go to the main room early. It's only five o'clock, and the room is empty. I sprawl on a comfortable white couch, facing a large window. I look down at the crowded streets, watching the rainbow-colored people move about. I sigh, and lay my head back on a soft cushion. Soon I fall into a fitful sleep.

I'm standing on the beach, watching the ocean eat up the sand, only to slide away again. A sense of calm falls over me, and I breathe in the salty air, but it smells different. It smells like artificial capitol soap. I hear a noise behind me, turning around I see Annie, twirling on the beach with her hair spinning out in a whirlwind of reddish brown waves. She laughs when she sees me and waves, suddenly a hovercraft appears, and takes her away. I try to run after it, but trip over the body of Robbert, pale and cold. I cry in horror, as I fall into the ocean, then there's only peaceful water all around. I relax and see something in the water, it's Mrs. Cresta, a horrible slit in her throat. I gasp in horror as I see Annita wielding a knife, grinning wickedly, she throws it at my chest.

I sit up suddenly, yelling in pain as it pierces my shoulder. I'm shaking like a leaf, and I'm covered in sweat, so much for showering. I look down and see Annies token sticking out of my shoulder, I must have rolled on it in my sleep. I pull it out. It only barely broke the skin. I hear a sound and look over my shoulder. Mags is standing there with a sad look on her face.

"Uh...I was just...um."

I stammer slowly, she comes over and sits next to me.

"I heard you yelling...was it bad?"

I swallow hard and nod my head, staring at the floor.

"Everyone I care about was either dead or taken from me."

Mags nods slowly.

"I know how you feel, it's completely natural to have nightmares."

I wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"Is there anyway to help not have them?"

She sits for a moment.

"If you start having a nightmare, remember a good memory, and concentrate on it."

I nod.

"Thanks. Is it dinner time yet?"

She looks up at a clock on the wall.

"Just about, do you feel like eating?"

I shake my head.

"Okay, you can skip tonight if you want, Bruce and I will discuss training with you tomorrow morning."

I thank her and go back to my room. I change into the outfit I picked out earlier, and try to relax. My dream comes back to haunt me, so I start pacing the room. When this doesn't help, I decide to explore a little. Wandering through the floor, I finally come to the elevator. I hesitate, then open the door, scanning the buttons on the door, I skip over the twelve buttons indicating the tribute floors. I'm left with "T" for "Training" And "R" which I assume means "Roof" I press "R" and start to shoot up. It stops suddenly on floor two, I watch in surprise as the door opens and a tall dark haired girl looks at me confused.

"I was on my way to the roof, and it stopped."

I say hurriedly. She tosses her head, and strides gracefully into the elevator.

"Of course it stopped, I pressed the button."

She has dark grey eyes, and rather pale skin. The volunteer from two.

"You're Finnick Odair, aren't you?"

I nod.

"And you are?"

She does a half twirl to face me.

"Alexia Balera."

She smiles and her grey eyes stare into my green ones. The elevator doors close, and we shoot to the roof. It turns out to be a large square platform, with a three foot high wall enclosing it. To one side is a big garden. I walk over to a stone bench along one wall. Alexia sits down next to me. She stares at me for a while, then sighs and leans back.

"Too bad your only fourteen."

I look at her in surprise.

"Why?"

She gives me a quick grin, leaning in close, she whispers in my ear.

"Because if you were older, I would be tempted to kiss you."

I jerk my head back in surprise. She laughs.

"Don't worry, I never date younger guys."

I stand up.

"You can't be that much older then me."

I say. She stands up as well, standing uncomfortably close to me.

"Three years older, so don't worry, you missed me by a long shot."

She walks around me, pausing behind me, she rests her chin on my shoulder and whispers in my ear.

"Better be carefull, these games may damage your handsome face."

She slides a long finger down my neck, then turns and gracefully pranced into the elevator. I stare after her. She may move like a dancer, but that only hides the fact that she is a ruthless killer. I decide to turn in for the night, and spend a dreamless night in the large bedroom.

In the morning, Tiffy wakes Annita and I up early. We meet Bruce and Mags in the dinning room, and they explain some things while we eat.

"When you're in training with the other tributes, don't show them your full abilities, leave them wondering a bit. This will give you an advantage in the games."

Bruce says. Mags adds;

"Don't show them what weapon you're best at, pick another one to get good at."

Bruce continues.

"Watch the other tributes, no doubt they will be hiding something too, try to find their weakness'."

Mags takes over while Bruce starts eating.

"Also never overlook the survival areas, many tributes die because they can throw a knife and kill someone without looking, but can't even make a simple fire."

Bruce looks at the clock and says.

"Okay, training starts in a few minutes, get changed into your training clothes, and meet Tiffy by the elevator. In a few minutes, we arrive at the floor marked "Training" The door opens, and Tiffy wishes us good luck.

Annita and I gaze around the training area for a while. It's a gigantic room, filled with all kinds of stations. There's a weapon station, combat station, outdoor survival station, and many more. Most of the other tributes are there already, and we walk over to join them. Once all the tributes have arrived, a tall man with dark skin gives some instructions.

"Tributes are forbidden to fight each other, save that for the arena. Masters of every skill are positioned at every station, they will aid you with whatever you need."

He dismisses us and the careers immediately rush over to the weapons station. I walk over to the knot tying station. The instructor is amazed at how easy and fast I form complicated knots.

"District four."

I say, she nods understanding. Then she shows me a few simple snares, for humans and animals alike. I move on to the edible plant section, which it turns out I'm horrible at. I turn and watch the other tributes for a while. Both tributes from one, and the boy from two are all wielding fierce looking weapons, chopping dummies to pieces with leisure. I turn and see Alexia prance and twirl through an obstical course, ending with skipping up a large rock wall with incredible agility. She sits on top of the wall and waves at me with a smile. I look away and walk over to the hand to hand combat, My physical strength proves to be useless in this, for the instructor is a small thin woman. And she throws me around like a doll. I hear some sneers from the careers, but I learn a few moves, thank the instructor and move on to weapons.

I shun the trident, my natural weapon, and pick up some wicked looking knives. I throw a few, most missing the target completely.

"You're doing it wrong."

A quiet voice says behind me. I turn and see the boy from seven, the one with the missing arm. He takes a knife from me and tosses it up in the air, catching it lightly by the tip.

"You hold it loose, like this. And then you flick your wrist like this, and bam."

The knife shoots from his hand at amazing speed and hits the target dead center. He turns to me and winks.

"Surprised eh? Well I'm not one to let an axe swing gone wrong keep me from being just as deadly as one of those thick heads."

He motions to the careers. He helps me toss knives until I'm not that bad at it. I spend the rest of the day practicing knife throwing, and survival skills. By the time training is over, my arm is sore, and I'm dead tired. But I discovered some things about the other tributes, which I share with Mags after dinner.

"The girl from two, Alexia, is very agile, and can swing a sword like she's eating. But she's terrified of water, and isn't very strong, the boy from two is agile as well, and his weapon of choice is a bow. . Both tributes from one, I think their names are Vicktor and Glorry, are excellent at any weapon, but aren't agile at all. The boy from seven, Harrold, has hidden talents. Both tributes from three aren't very good at fighting, but are excellent at camouflage, and are crafty. All the rest are pretty average, except for the district ten girl, she looks like a nasty piece of work, she spent most of the day, delicately killing dummies by slicing them with a long knife. The girl from five is so tiny, and I'm not sure what she's good at. Her name is Luna."

Mags listens intently to all that I have to say. Once I'm finished, she looks at me for a while.

"What do you think?"

I ask to break the silence.

"I noticed you made a note to mention every one of their names that you could remember."

I shrug.

"Yeah, so?"

She sighs,

"Why?"

I sit for a minute, staring at the floor.

"Why? Because If someone killed me, I would want them to know my name. If I'm going to kill any of those tributes, I want to know who I killed, not just 'boy tribute from district six' if you're going to take someone's life, you should understand that they are a person, not just a target."

Mags looks into my eyes for a long time, finally she says.

"I can't tell if that is a good or bad thing. That kind of thinking can be dangerous, if you get to know the other tributes, it will grow harder to kill them."

I nod, Mags stands up.

"You should get some rest, tomorrow is another hard day, and there's only so many full nights of good sleep left."

I stand up and stretch.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." She pats my cheek smiling. "Good night Finnick." I walk to my bedroom. Stripping down to my boxers, I crawl into bed and am asleep almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, 190 views,

and nobody's reviewed yet ;)

newest chapter.

(be the first to review)

* * *

Chapter seven: more training, and private sessions.

When I wake up the next morning, my whole body aches. I crawl out of bed moaning, and stumble into the shower. My hand slips, and I accidentally press a button that shoots a spay of pink foam that engulfs my body, and surrounds me with the smell of flowers. I rinse it off as quickly as I can, but no matter how hard I try, I can't get rid of the smell. I give up and leave the shower, getting dressed quickly I hurry to the dinning room. Bruce is up early, sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning."

I say, he grunts in reply. I get some coffee and sit across from him. As I sink into the chair, I groan loudly. Bruce looks up and chuckles.

"Feeling a bit stiff are we?"

I sigh, leaning back in the chair.

"Yeah, just a little. I don't know how I'm going to get through today, much less be fit for anything at the end of the week. I am used to working hard all day, but whatever that hand to hand teacher did, makes me feel like I've been beat on by the waves all night."

Bruce shakes his head, smiling.

"Just goes to show you how easy it is for someone without much physical ability, to toss around someone much stronger."

He calls to a servant.

"When he brings back what I asked for, pour it in your coffee. Trust me you'll feel loads better."

He stands up and stretches.

"Anitta is trying to join the careers, just so you have a heads up."

I nod.

"Thanks."

He shrugs and walks out. Mags passes him on the way in.

"Good morning Finnick."

She says with a smile.

"Morning Mags."

She glances over her shoulder.

"Did he tell you about Anitta?"

I nod.

"Well then, that brings up the question. Do you want to join the careers?"

I think about it for a moment, our tributes are almost always careers, sometimes it helps in the games, sometimes not.

"No. I don't want any alliances."

She nods.

"Okay then. If they ask I'll just tell them you're going solo."

I give her a smile.

"Thanks, anything you want me to focus on in training today?"

She grabs a muffin and pats me on the head.

"Work on survival skills some more, and practice with a weapon you feel comfortable using. Oh and continue to watch the other tributes."

She walks back toward her room.

"Thanks, will do."

I call after her, she just waves a hand. the servant appears with a small glass containing a thin green liquid. I pour it into my coffee, and take a sip. It doesn't change the flavor, but the minute the coffee touches my lips, I instantly feel relaxed. Annita walks in, a little stiffly, and orders a mug of hot chocolate, and some scrambled eggs. She sits down across from me with a wince.

"Here."

I say sliding my mug to her.

"Try some of this."

She hesitates for a moment, eyeing me suspiciously. I lean back in my chair and nod at her. She takes the mug and slowly sips it.

"Oooooh that's better. What did you put in this?"

I shrug.

"Bruce gave it to me, told me it would help with the stiffness."

Her breakfast arrives, and she hurriedly eats it. Tiffy pops out of nowhere, in a rigid teal outfit.

"What are you still doing here!"

She shrieks, we both stare at her confused.

"Training started five minutes ago!"

She rushes over and pulls us both up by our clothes.

"Go! Go! Go!"

She says pushing us to the elevator, she practically throws us into it and presses the button to the training floor. The second the doors open, she shoves us out the door, and shoots back up. I straighten my shirt out, and run my fingers through my messy hair. Annita glares at the elevator doors, then turns and pulls her long black hair in a ponytail.

"Hey! Over here!"

I hear a voice call from the weapons station, I turn and see the tributes from one and two watching us. Annita smiles and runs over to them, I turn and walk to the obstacle course. After running through it a couple of times, I move on to the hand to hand combat, and do better then yesterday. Thanking the trainer, I make my way to the weapon station.

"Want something pretty boy?"

The boy tribute from district one: Vicktor, says with a sneer. His district partner: Glorry shakes her brown curls with an arrogant toss.

"Is that you that smells so nice?"

The career's laugh, and I spot Anitta staring guiltily at the floor. She's standing next to the district two boy, the one that looks like Alexia, tall, slender with dark hair and grey eyes. I smile at them and say cheekily;

"Aww, are you guy's jealous because I'm better looking than all of you put together? Well, don't worry, I'm sure some people sponsor the ugly ones."

Vicktor's face turns livid, and Glorry snarls. The boy from two takes a step forward.

"Don't" Anitta says grabbing his arm. "He's only mad because he didn't make it in, and I did."

Vicktor smirks.

"Come on. We don't want to start smelling like a meadow too."

They walk off, Anitta glances back over her shoulder, I grin and wave at her mockingly. She turns back around. Selecting a couple of knives, I begin throwing them at the target.

"Your not half bad."

I hear a voice say behind me, turning around quickly, I see the girl from ten watching me. Her sharp features and mottle brown hair, give her the appearance of a weasel. Now that I see her up close, she can't be older than fifteen.

"I choose the knife as a weapon, although, I don't throw mine."

Her voice is deep, and there's almost purr in it. She narrows her strange gold eyes, and smiles. It sends a shiver down my spine.

"You're from district four, aren't you?"

I nod.

"My name's Finnick Odair. Your's?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"My name isn't important, some call me weasel. You can too if you like."

I frown.

"It doesn't bother you?"

She laughs, it sounds like a cold breeze.

"Why should I? Weasels are very sly and dangerous creatures, I rather like being compared to them."

She gives me another smile, and walks off. I decide to watch the other tributes for a while, so I go over to the knot tying station. I fiddle with some rope, creating complicated knots, and undoing them as I watch the tributes.

Anitta is learing how to shoot a bow from the district two boy. Both tributes from one are chopping dummies to bits, and Alexia is prancing around the obstacle course with her usual grace. I see Harrold throwing knives, and the two tributes from three are at the camouflage station. I scan the rest of the tributes doing random things. And notice that I haven't seen Luna the whole day. I'm about to look for her, when a buzzer sounds signaling it's lunch time. In the cafeteria, I go through the buffet line and choose a table.

Anitta sits at the career table, Harrold and the district three tributes share a table, but other than that everyone sits alone. I look around for Luna, still no sign of her.

"Hi."

A small soft voice says. I look over my shoulder, and see Luna standing holding her tray. I know she's twelve, but her light blonde hair, and enormous blue eyes, mixed with her small stature, and delicate features, she doesn't look a day past nine.

"Can I sit with you? The other tributes scare me."

I nod, she gives me a shy smile and sits down across from me.

"You're Luna right? District five?"

She nods, I smile.

"I'm Finnick."

She nods her head.

"I know, I've been watching you."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"You have? I haven't seen you..."

She looks up and smiles.

"Exactly."

I grin knowingly.

"Ah, I was wondering why I never saw you in training. That's what you do. You hide."

She nods.

"No one can find me if I don't want to, that's why I don't need much training."

The rest of the day I spend showing Luna how to make some easy fishhooks, and how to build a fire. That night I eat a big dinner, and go to bed early.

The next day I spend learning how to use certain healing plants, and more knife practice. On the third day of training, we start the day as normal, but at lunch time, the game makers will call each tribute in alone, starting with district one's boy and ending with district twelves girl. Each tribute will do whatever they can to impress the game makers, once their time is up, the game makers will rate their performance on a scale from one to twelve, one being the lowest you can get, and twelve being the highest.

I spend most of the third day wondering what to do for the game makers. When lunch is called, I sit waiting for my name to be called. After what seems like an eternity, I hear

"Finnick Odair."

The minute I'm in the training room, I know what I'm going to do. I look up at the raised platform that the game makers have used to watch us the past couple days.

"You may begin when ready."

One of them says. I walk slowly over to the knot tying section, and quickly finish a half completed net. Walking over to the weapons, I grab a trident. Striding over to the dummies, I whirl the net, wrapping it around the dummy, running up to it, I stab it through with the trident. The game makers nod in approval, the whole thing took less than fifteen seconds. Then I walk over to the knife station, and throw a couple. I complete the obstacle course without too much difficulty.

"Thank you mister Odair, you may go now."

I nod to the game makers, and walk out to the elevator. Back on our floor, I avoid the main room, and duck into my bedroom. After a quick shower, I go join the others in the lounge. Annita avoids my gaze, staring at the floor. Mags pats the spot next to her on the couch. I plop onto the couch and hug a pillow.

"Have they showed the training scores yet?"

Bruce shakes his head.

"Nope."

Tiffy sits primly in a chair, grinning and clapping her hands excitedly.

"I'm so excited! Aren't you?"

I give her a wide smile. She used to irritate me, but she's not so bad.

"I can't wait!"

I say cheerfully. Mags smiles and turns to me.

"How do you think you did?"

I shrug.

"Okay I guess."

Mags nudges Anitta who is sitting on her other side.

"What about you?"

She grins,

"I think I did very well, I even got the game makers to clap."

Bruce raises his eyebrows.

"Really?"

She nods.

"Oh! There starting!"

Tiffy squeaks. The television lights up, and Caesar Flickerman, and Claudius Templesmith, hosts of the televised hunger games. Appear on screen. Caesar Flickerman dyes his hair a different color every game, and this year his hair is a bright yellow, he has the same shade makeup on as well.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 65th annual hunger games! I'm Caesar Flickerman, here with Claudius Templesmith. And we are here to present this years tribute training scores!"

Loud applause, then the screen switches to black. Large white letters appear saying: "District one" Vicktor's picture appears, and a large number ten flashes on it. Glorry get's a nine, Alexia and her district partner, whose name is Xavier. Both get an eight. The tributes from three both get a six. Then my picture appears, and a large letter nine appears. Mags smiles and pats me on the back.

"Okay you guess?"

I grin. Annita scores a ten, and after that I don't remember much, except Weasel got a nine, and Harrold scored an eight. I'm surprised when Luna achieves a seven, she must have done something pretty impressive to pull that. After the show ends, I say goodnight to everyone and go to bed. As I lie under the silky sheets, I think of tomorrow, where Anitta and I will be prepared for our interview with Caesar Flickerman, which will be broadcasted all over Panem. I fall asleap wondering how I'll do at the interview, and what secrets the arena will hold this year.


	8. Chapter 8

Salutations viewers!

are you guys exited for the games to start?

I know I am :)

anyway, here's the newest chapter.

(your reviews would be greatly appreciated)

* * *

Chapter Eight: The interviews.

The next morning I wake up to the excited squeals of my prep team. "Up, up, up sleepy head!" Periwinkle says as she yanks the covers off of me. I groan and put my pillow over my head.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't come till late afternoon." I mumble from underneath the pillow. They all giggle, "We came early silly! Mags and Bruce said that they will teach you how to act, at the interviews after we get through with you." Violet declares. Fuchsia leans down and pats me on the back. "Come on out, the longer you fuss the longer this is going to take!" I sigh and sit up. They all start clapping, and I can't help smiling. They're so silly, always trying to make me smile.

"Oh alright, what could you possibly do to improve me?" They start giggling again, and Violet slaps me on the arm playfully. "Oh you humble thing you! Hop up, and strip down." I do as they say, and am brushed, plucked, combed and bathed for the next couple hours. When they're finally done, my skin is tingling, and I'm starving.

"You hop off to breakfast and your interview training, we have to help Dalia." Fuchsia says, and they all disappear out the door. I rub my sore skin, and get dressed in some sweat pants, and a hoodie. Walking to the dinning room, I order breakfast, and wait at the table. Mags is already there, sitting on the end next to me.

"So, did you enjoy your surprise guests this morning?" I take a sip from my coffee. "Oh yes, it was wonderful to be woke up at the crack of dawn by a bunch of squealing women, who rub and pluck you until you're raw." I say in an extremely sarcastic voice. Mags chuckles, "Well, usually you would have had to wait until later this afternoon. But they showed up early, said something about Dalia needs more time to work on your outfit." I grunt in reply. My breakfast arrives, and I begin eating as Mags explains the itinerary for today. "After you're finished with breakfast, Tiffy will take you to a private room, and teach you on appearance, for four hours." I nearly choke on my toast. "Four hours!?" Mags looks at me calmly, although I can see she's hiding a smile at my distress. "Yes, four hours. At the end of which, you will be switched over to me, and I will tell you how to act at the interviews. By the time we're through, it will be time to have your prep team get you dressed and ready." Once she's done, she gets up and walk to the door. Before she exits, she turns and gives me a glare. "Be nice to Tiffy, and hurry up and eat." Then she smiles cheerily and waves.

I eat as quickly as I can, then walk down a hall to Tiffy's room. I knock on it. "Tiffy?" The door opens, and she pulls me in quickly, and slammed shut the door behind us. "Here! Put these on quick!" Throwing a bundle in my arms, she pushes me into the bathroom and shuts the door. I stand there for a moment. "Hurry!" I hear her shout impatiently. I look at the bundle, and find out that it's a suit, complete with tie and dress shoes. I quickly change into it the suit and put the shoes on, but I have no idea how to do the tie. I walk out with it draped around my neck, Tiffy turns quickly around and scolds me. "Why didn't you tie the tie? And look at that shirt, it's not tucked in properly at all!" She rushes over and smooths and straightens all my flaws, finishing with the tie. "There! Now that you look decent, let's start." The next four hours, Tiffy has me practice walking, sitting, talking, and a million facial expressions. The main issue seems to be my posture, Since I've always been tall, I've also always slouched. Tiffy has me straighten my shoulders and walk confidently. We don't work much on talking and facial expressions, she says I have a quick wit, and an "amazing" smile. "You'll do just fine, people already love you, and you are so easy to talk to!" She exclaims happily. After our time is up, she gives me a hug, and says. "Oh you're going to be just wonderful!"

She takes me to a small room with several cushy chairs. Mags is waiting for us, writing something down on a notepad. "He's all yours!" Tiffy says, then she leaves, shutting the door behind her. I walk over and sit in the chair, just the way Tiffy told me. Mags smiles. "Well, it looks like you learned a thing or two from Tiffy, excellent work." I give her what Tiffy calls my "why thank you smile" This receives another smile from Mags. "Wow, I don't think Tiffy had that much to teach you, you just said more in that smile, then some people can in a whole sentence." I laugh, "Well thanks. Now, what are you going to teach me?" She holds up her notepad, and scans the writing, replying as she does. "I am going to teach you how to act at the interview, your angle, and dominate personality trait." I nod, "Sounds good, so what's my angle?" Mags keeps staring at her notepad as she replies in an even tone. "Sexy" My eyebrows shoot up. "Excuse me?" She looks up, a smile hovering on her lips. "You heard me. I know you're young, but with your mature body and looks, we should play up the fact that you are whether you like it or not sexy." I feel my cheeks heating up. "I don't know how I feel about that..." She shrugs, "It doesn't matter anyway. You aren't going to be just sexy, that's just summing it up. I'm aiming for: funny, charming, flirty, and likeable, with just a tad of sweetness. Which, all of those joined, is a very sexy personality for anyone. Plus, you've got the looks, and personality to pull it off." I'm still a bit unsure of this, but I trust Mags, so I just say: "Alright, let's get started."

I'm back in my room, waiting for my prep team and Dalia. While running over everything Mags and Tiffy taught me. I don't have long to wait, periwinkle, Violet and Fuchsia, all burst into the room.

"There you are!"

"We can't wait until you're all ready!"

"Wait till you see what Dalia has for you!"

They all rush out at once. I try to follow along, but they all start chattering at once. So I just nod and smile like I have a clue what they're talking about. They comb and style my hair, rub something into my face that even the skin tone, and spray something into my eyes, it doesn't hurt just makes an odd tingling sensation. Once they're done touching up, Dalia comes in with a garment bag. Still dressed all in white.

"Trust me?" She asks with a smile. I nod. "Close your eyes then." She says. I do, and feel fabric brush against my skin. They have me slip into some pants, and I feel them put on my socks and shoes. I feel them fiddle with the fabric here and there, then I sense them step back.

"Oh," Says Violet,

"My," Adds periwinkle,

"Word." Finishes Fuchsia.

"Open your eyes." Says Dalia. I do, and turn to look in the mirror. I gasp, the reflection in the mirror is not a tousled haired boy from district four. It is a tall well-groomed young man, with bronze hair, styled in a natural looking wave, and golden evenly toned skin. Whatever they sprayed in my eyes, highlights their natural color, giving them the appearance that they are glowing. Dalia has dressed me in a black suit, perfectly tailored to fit my body. A dark purple shirt underneath the suit jacket, has the top three buttons undone, giving me a roguish look, an exposing the small golden trident necklace. The outfit is completed by a pair of black shoes. I turn around admiring the complete outfit.

"Wow." Is all I manage to say. My prep team giggles, but Dalia just smiles modestly. "Thank you Dalia." I say, giving her a hug. "You're welcome."

I look over her completely white outfit, and white hair. "Dalia, why do you always wear white?" She smiles, "Because, I belive in putting the color, and exotic designs on my work." I smile my "Compliment" smile as Tiffy calls it. Just then, the door opens and Bruce sticks his head in. "Time to go."

We go down to the ground floor, and meet Annita with her stylist and prep team, and Mags. Annita is dressed in a silky dark green gown that drapes over her body. She has her hair pulled mostly up, in a fancy twist, with just a few curls hanging down. She has just the faintest bit of makeup on. Her and I get into a car with Mags and Bruce, our stylists and prep teams travel separately. We drive a little ways, and stop at a large building. The door we enter through takes us into a sort of back stage area, where the other tributes are waiting. Everyone in our party leave Annita and I, going to find their seats. We stand and wait for the show to start, when Caesar Flickerman announces us, we will walk up a flight of stairs, in order of our districts. Then we will take our seats, and wait for our turn. The lights dim, and Caesar bounds onstage, with his seemingly permanent smile.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the sixty-fifth hunger games, tribute interviews!" The crowd goes insane as Caesar takes his seat. He cracks a couple of jokes, loosening the crowd up. Then he clears his throats and says. "And now, introducing...this years tributes!"

We form a line, and make our way on stage. The crowd goes wild, and it takes Caesar a full minute to quiet them down. He introduces Glorry, and she makes her way to the stage, each interview last three minutes, then they re-take their seat, and the next tribute takes the stage.

Glorry looks very elegant in a bright red tight-fitting dress, and her brown curls fall loose down her back. Her angle is obviously seductive.

After her is Vicktor, whose angle appears to be: a fierce killing machine.

Alexia balances gracefully on tip toes, as she twirls gracefully on stage. Her light pink chiffon dress, and hair pulled back in a large bun, make her look like a ballerina. Her angle is definitely flirty.

After her is Xavier, who strides slowly onstage, he is mysterious.

Both tributes from three are quiet. Then they're calling Annita's name. She seems to glide onstage, taking her seat, she bats her eyelashes and smiles at Caesar. Her attitude suggests, that she is bashful.

I hear the buzzer ring, and Caesar is bidding Annita goodbye.

"Goodbye, and good luck to Annita Holmes! And now, for district fours male tribute. You all have seen his confidence and charm, but do you really know him? Let's get to know him better, ladies and gentlemen...Finnick Odair!" The crowd screams as I stride up onstage. It's only then that I realise how nervous I am. I look out into the crowd, and see Tiffy sitting primly, she raises her eyebrows, and motions to her shoulders. Right, shoulders back.

I smile and accept Caesar's handshake. We take our seats, but the crowd is still screaming. Caesar raises an eyebrow at me, then turning to the crowd, he waves his hands trying to calm them. I give the crowd my mischievous grin, and hold a finger to my lips. They all go silent almost immediately, and Caesar turns back around, I quickly drop my hand, and sit back in the chair with a "well done" smile on my face. Caesar straightens his coat. "Well now that I've got the quieted down.." There's a ripple of laughter from the crowd.

"Did I miss something?" He asks confused.

"Not at all Caesar. Tell me a little about yourself." The crowd roars with laughter as I take on the role of interviewer. After they quiet down Caesar turns to me.

"Well now Finnick, do you know I have received death threats, telling me which question I should ask you. Do you know what the most asked question was?" I look thoughtful,

"Alright Caesar, I give up. What was it?" Caesar gives a knowing look to the crowd, then turning back to me he said. "I received over a hundred letters, asking if you are single." We both laugh at this, and most of the crowd joins in.

"Well Caesar to tell you the truth, I am single." Caesar raises his eyebrows,

"What? I can't belive that, why wouldn't you have a girlfriend?" I look at the floor, trying to look shy.

"I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet." Screams from the crowd, and one girl actually tries to get on the stage.

"Well, I don't think you ever have to worry if you need a girlfriend," Caesar chuckles. "Tell us a little about your home, do you have any family waiting for you?" I sigh,

"Sadly no. My mother abandoned me when I was a baby." A sympathetic "aww" from the audience, Caesar places a hand over his heart and looks sadly at me. "But I do have something of a family, My best friends family practically treats me like a son." Caesar nods,

"What would your friend's name be?" I hesitate for a minute, then say.

"Annie Cresta." Caesar frowns for a minute, then looks up realization hitting him.

"Wasn't the boy you volunteered for named Cresta?" I nod,

"Yes, Robbert, he's Annies brother."

Caesar gives me a wink, "Are you sure you don't have anything going on with Annie? I mean, you're best friends, and you volunteered to save her brother's life."

I shake my head, "No, Annie and I are just best friends, she's almost like a sister. Besides, I volunteered to come meet all you wonderful people!" Cheers from the crowd. Caesar claps,

"Well thank you. Seeing as you got a nine as your training score, and the fact that you volunteered, I would say you have a real chance to win this thing."

I smile, "Well, that's what I'm planning on." I turn to the crowd, and say with a wink. "Oh, and any female sponsors out there, remember I am single, so why don't you slip some numbers into those parachutes." I swear all the females in the audience squeal. Then the buzzer rings,

"Well, it looks like your time is up." Shouts of protest from the crowd. Caesar and I stand, I shake his hand, and he puts his arm around me. "Good luck Finnick! And may the odds be in your favor!"

I walk back and take my seat. After that I don't remember much, except that Weasel was sly and dangerous. And I remember Luna walking softly up to Caesar, a hush falling on the crowd as they saw her delicate figure. She was dressed in a baby blue short dress with puffy sleeves, her blonde hair was pulled back from her big blue eyes in two braids. She was shy, and quiet, but you could tell the crowd had fallen in love with this angelic little child. Once the interviews are all done with, we are escorted back to the training center. I ignore the chatter, and slip off to bed. Stripping to my boxers, I crawl into bed. But sleep wont come easily. After all, the games start tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Newest Chapter.

Aaaa! The games are finally starting!

please leave a review on what you think of the arena,

also any idea's for mutts, game maker tricks, etc.

(thanks for viewing)

Chapter Nine: The Arena.

Sleep finally takes me sometime around 2:00.

It is by no means a peaceful sleep though, my dreams are haunted with knives, bloody waves, the dead bodies of Annie, Robbert, Mrs. Cresta, and the other tributes. And above it all, is the sound of Caesar Flickerman, saying over and over: "May the odds be ever in your favor! You have a real chance at winning this thing!"

I toss and turn the entire night, waking up covered in sweat.

I look at the clock and see that it's five in the morning. Crawling out of bed, I jump into the shower, knowing it'll probably be the last shower I'll get in months...maybe even the last one.

Being awake is better than sleeping, so I dress in sweat pants and hoodie, and slip out into the small lounge.

I wait a minute to let my eyes adjust to the darkness, and take a deep breath.

I stiffen when I hear a loud sniff. My eyes slowly focus, and I can make out a dim outline on the couch.

"Annita?"

She whirls around. Even in the dim light, I can tell she's been crying. Her eyes are red and puffy, and the bit of light in the room reflects of her tear streaked face.

"Finnick? What are you doing?"

I take a step toward the couch.

"I woke up and decided it wasn't worth it to go back to sleep. What are _you_ doing out here?"

She wipes the tears off of her face, clearing her throat.

"I couldn't sleep..."

"Nightmares?"

She nods. I sigh and walk over to the couch. Sitting next to her, I hand her a tissue.

"Finnick?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to die."

She starts crying again. I stare at the floor, not knowing what to say. It's hard enough to deal with Annie crying, whose been my best friend all my life, but Annita? I just met her, and I might have to kill her in the next couple of days, what am I supposed to say?

"Sure I've trained my whole life for this, and I volunteered of my own free will, but I never thought that...well it's just in training I...I don't think I could do it!"

She buries her face in her hands, and starts sobbing. That's when it dawns on me.

"You like Xavier...don't you?"

She nods slowly.

"I can't do it Finnick, I can't kill him. Which means that I'm going to die. I made it in the career pack, but it wont help anything. All it will do, is prolong my death."

So, she made it in the careers. I figured she would, but now I know.

She stops crying, and takes a deep breath.

"I just need to accept the fact that I'm going to die. On the bright side, I saved some other poor girl from having to come get slaughtered, that makes all this seem a little worth while." She sighs again, but has calmed down a great deal. I actually believe that she is ready to die. She turns to face me.

"Finnick, so you know what will be the best thing about my death?"

I just shake my head, lost for words.

"It means." She continues. "That I will get to be with my sister."

This takes me by surprise, and I think back to several years ago.

"Ashliegh Holmes...was that your sister?"

She nods.

I remember that year, and wonder how I didn't realize it before.

Four years ago, Annita was reaped, but her twin sister Ashliegh, who was only thirteen when she volunteered to take her place. She was killed the third day in the arena. I wasn't eligible for reaping then, so I didn't pay much attention.

"Annita...I'm sorry, I didn't realize..."

She shrugs her shoulders.

"No need to be sorry, it's not your fault. And actually, now that I think about it, dying wont be so bad after all. I just hope It's over fast...I don't want to be picked off slowly."

She turns and gives me a smile.

"Finnick, I just want you to know...I think you're a great guy, and I think you can win. If you do make it out...could you tell my father that I love him? And that I'm happy because I'll be with Ashliegh?"

I can't exactly say no, so I nod.

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you in a bit."

She stands up and walks back to her room. Leaving me alone, thinking about how we're not even in the games, and my district partner just signed off on her life. Accepting that she wont make it out. The thought of her being dead, sends a chill through me. How many others have already given up on life? I know I haven't, I am going to try my very hardest to win, so I can return to Annie, and get the cure for Robberts sickness.

I doze off on the couch, with the image of Annita's cold body in a coffin haunting my mind.

I'm shaken awake around 7:00 by Mags. She gives me a wan smile, but by the dark circles under her eyes, I would say she didn't get much sleep.

"Time to go."

She says quietly.

We meet with Annita and Bruce at the elevator. Tiffy is there as well, although she wont be coming, she's here to say goodbye.

She hugs first Annita, then me. Telling us good luck, and she actually starts crying.

But we're running short on time, so we bid our farewells, and board the elevator.

"Bruce and I will take you as far as the hovercraft, after that we have to leave. We will return here and start getting you sponsors. Your stylists will be on a separate hovercraft, they will dress you in your arena gear, and see you off."

Mags explains as we take a car to where the hovercraft is waiting.

The car stops all to soon, and we step out to see a large hovercraft, already partly filled with tributes. Then it's time to sat goodbye to Mags and Bruce.

"I'll be watching. Remember to find water, and never let your guard down. Good luck"

Mags gives me these few simple instructions, then hugs me tightly.

Bruce shakes my hand, but doesn't say anything.

Then Annita and I are boarding the hovercraft, taking the seats marked with our district number. The last tributes board, and I feel the craft lift into the air.

A man in a white lab coat walks up to me with a strange device in his hand.

"Arm."

Is all he says. So I stick out my left arm. He places the tip of the device in the middle of my lower arm, there's a small *Pffft* Of air, and I feel a sharp pain where the device is. He removes the device, and I see a small hole, with a drop of blood forming. He wipes it away with a piece of gauze. I rub my finger over the spot, and feel a small lump.

"Just so we don't lose track of you."

He says with a grin.

The rest of the ride goes by silently. Everyone's too nervous to talk, besides, what would you say? "Good luck today, I might end up killing you, but don't worry, you might live, although I hope you don't because that would me I have to die."

Uh, no. Silence is the better option.

The hovercraft lands, and we're led down a dark flight of stairs, at the bottom, we are faced with a long hallway. The peacekeepers leave us to find our own way. It's not like you can get lost, it's a hallway, and there are twenty-four doors, each marked with "Girl" or "Boy" and then a district number.

I walk quietly down to "Boy, District four" I open the door. And find Dalia waiting for me.

When she sees me, she walks up and gives me a hug. I stand motionless, I'm so tense that I doubt I would be able to move anyway.

"Your outfit is over here."

She says, leading me over to the center of the room. She helps me get changed into, a pair of tough black pants, a leather long-sleeved shirt, that can have the sleeves detached, to turn into a vest. Dalia also shows me that half of the pant leg detaches as well, converting them to shorts. The outfit is completed by a pair of thick leather boots, with incredible traction.

"The material is made to keep in heat when complete, but let it breathe when the sleeves and legs are detached. And since the outfit is extremely durable, and the traction on the boots, suggests that the arena has some rough terrain."

Dalia says in a confidential voice.

"Thank you."

I say in a whisper. She pats my necklace,

"Make it for the little girl."

"I will."

A loud buzzer sounds. Dalia leads me over to a large glass tube, and I step inside.

"Remember, confidence. Shoulders back."

I nod and straighten my back. Then a glass panel slides over the tube opening. Dalia smiles and gives me a wave. Then the floor starts rising.

At first, all I can see is sunlight. Then my eyes focus, and I see it.

The large metal cornucopia sits about a hundred feet in front of me, packed with weapons and the better survival gear, tempting tributes to enter the bloodbath. All around the cornucopia in a ten foot diameter, is smooth hard packed earth. But stretching from the edge of the diameter, to the tribute pedestal, the ground is rocks. I don't mean the ground is rocky, you can't even see the ground because of the rocks ranging from fist sized, to boulders about the size of a car. If anyone thought of making a quick dash to the cornucopia, better change their plans quick, because it would be all to easy to trip and fall in the uneven ground. I take all this in within a couple of seconds. Then I look around at the other tributes, trying to figure out what their strategy is. I notice the other male tributes are dressed exactly like me, and the girls outfits are just slightly altered. A little tighter, and more flexible looking boots. The careers are obviously going to go for the inside of the cornucopia, but I have no idea what the others are planning. I see Annita on the other side of Xavier, looking surprisingly calm. The careers all have determined expressions, never taking their eyes off the cornucopia. I look on my other side, and see Luna on the end. She's crouching on her pedestal, moving her head slowly back and forth, surveying her options. She sees me looking at her, and makes the slightest motion behind her, with her head. I slowly look over my shoulder. To my back right, is a large forest, which obscures most of my view. On my back left, are some tall hills. Behind the cornucopia is what looks like a large meadow. Then I hear the voice. "Twenty...Ninteen...Eighteen." The countdown has started. I turn my attention back to the cornucopia, looking for some easy pickings. I spot a large backpack about twenty feet from the cornucopia mouth. I decide to go for that, and I scan the rock strewn ground for the easiest route. It's a good thing these boots have such good traction. "Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six..." I take a deep breath. Concentrating on my best way to the backpack. "Five...Four...Three...Two...One." A buzzer sounds, and I leap off my pedestal to a large boulder. From there I jump down to the lower ground, and travel as fast as I can without risking a broken ankle. I glance to my left and see Alexia bounding smoothly from rock to rock, making extremely fast progress, and Xavier is right behind her. Both tributes from one are not even ten feet away from their pedestals. I only have twenty feet to go. On my right I see Harrold grab a small pack and start making his way toward the hills. I don't even see Luna. I have ten feet to go, almost there. I hear a cry of shock, and hear a loud cracking sound. I ignore it and focus on the pack. I lunge forward and grab it, then look up to see Alexia holding a long slightly curved sword. She flashes me a smile.

"Better run Odair, while there's still easier, and less handsome prey."

I sling the pack over my shoulder, and turn to my right. I start jumping and hopping over rocks, making faster progress now that I've got the feel of the ground. I see the girl from district twelve lying crooked between some rocks, a large pool of blood forming from a large gash in her head. The sound I heard must have been her head cracking on the rocks. I hear several screams behind me, but ignore them. Keep running, don't look back. I hear a whistling sound, and a knife crashes into a boulder next to my head, sending shards of rock spinning in my direction. I don't have time to react, and several shards slice my cheek. I glance behind me, and see Glorry wielding several more knives, ready to throw. Her brown curls are loose, and fly in every direction as she snarls at me.

"I'll make sure this one wont miss!"

I duck and run as fast as I can behind a large rock. I hear another knife whistle and come in contact with a rock.

"Glorry! Come help us pick off the weak ones! Pretty boy wont last long out here!"

I hear Glorry sigh, then turn and stumble back to the cornucopia.

I take a deep breath, and dash for the trees.

I'm running through the forest within a minute. And I would say I've already traveled almost a mile. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, lets me forget the cuts on my cheek, and how tired I should be. Instead, all I can think about is running, just keep running, and find water. After about an hour of straight running, I find a large thicket of bushes, and duck behind them. Breathing heavily, I listen for any sounds of pursuit. Hearing none, I sink to the ground and rest.

Opening my pack, I check the contents: One large blanket, made of sleeping bag material. Two loaves of bread. One bag of dried beef. A large coil of rope. A vial of iodine, and a large canteen of water. And most importantly, a large knife. It looks like a fishing knife, it has a black wooden handle, six-inch long blade, that is two and a half inches wide. Serrated on one side, and hooked near the top. I discover a concealed sheath on my right boot, and slide the knife in. Then repacking my bag, I hoist it on my shoulder. And start looking for water.

After about two hours of walking, I stop for a rest, and discover that I drank all my water. Okay, not good. I better find water soon, or risk dyeing of dehydration. I close my eyes and listen to the sound of the forest. Then I hear it, ever so softly at first, then growing clearer. Running water.


	10. Chapter 10

Newest chapter!

Yay! :D

What do you guys think of the arena?

Leave a review please!

* * *

Arena day two: establishing a territory.

It's very faint at first, but it grows louder the more I travel to the right.

It's definitely a stream, or river of some kind, and I'm getting closer.

After about a minute of walking, I step out of the trees, into a large clearing. Well, it's not technically a clearing. The forest opens up into a large lake, which stretches for about a mile out, and ends at a large smooth cliff face. Over to the left side of the lake is a low marshy area, and there is a low fog curling around on the ground.

I pause on the edge of the forest, surveying the area. Seeing and hearing no one, I cautiously make my way to the lake edge.

Pulling out my canteen, I fill it with a bit of lake water. First smelling it, then taking a small sip to confirm my suspicion. It's salt water.

I spit it out, glaring at the lake.

"Why couldn't you be fresh water?"

I mutter.

Then I remember what brought me here in the first place, a stream.

But where is it?

I walk around the left side of the lake, and about halfway to the rock face, I find a small stream flowing into the lake. I'm relieved to find that its fresh water, and I fill my canteen. Adding the proper amount of iodine to purify it.

I decide that this is a good place to set up as a territory. It's a strategic place, with the marshes to the right, and rock cliff to the back. I look around near the stream for a good spot to set up camp.

I discover a rock overhang, with a little hollow beneath it. Forming almost a small cave.

I jump in surprise as I hear a cannon fire. Then I remember, that means someone died.

But I know someone died, I saw the girl from twelve laying on the ground with her head split open, but I don't remember hearing a cannon.

Then I hear another, and another.

I count five in all, and come to the conclusion that they must have waited for the bloodbath to be over before firing the cannons.

Only five? I think, that leaves nineteen tributes.

Usually more are killed at the bloodbath, these games may last longer than usual.

I wonder who else has breathed their last today, it doesn't matter, I'll find out tonight when they show their picture in the sky tonight.

Every time a tribute dies, they fire a cannon. Then that night, they will light up the tributes picture in the sky, letting the other tributes know who's still left to play.

I set up camp, which basically consists of: Unrolling my blanket on the ground, gathering wood for a fire, and arranging some shrubs to use as a sort of camouflage screen.

It's getting into the late afternoon, and I decide to try to fish some.

Concealing my camp with greenery, I take my knife, and a small piece of rope, and walk back to the lake.

unraveling the piece of rope, I tie it back together, end to end. Creating a thinner, and much longer rope.

I then use my knife to cut down, a straight sapling. After trimming off the branches, and sharpening the end.

I tie the end of rope to the bottom of my homemade spear.

Walking to the lake edge, I tie the loose end of rope to my wrist. Then wait motionless, watching the water.

After several tries, I spear a good-sized fish, and pull the spear back to shore with my line.

I return to camp, and start a small fire with the driest wood I can find. It has the desired effect of letting off hardly any smoke. And what smoke there is mixes with the mist that hangs around the lake.

I skewer the fish on a small sharpened stick, and roast it over the fire.

By now the arena has grown dark, and night has completely settled in.

I decide to douse the fire, which is practically like a beacon to the other tributes.

I wonder what the careers are doing. Probably stuffing their faces with the abundance of food at the cornucopia.

The Panem anthem begins playing, echoing through the arena.

I turn my eye to the sky as the tributes who lost their life today are shown.

The first one to appear is the boy from three.

Then the girl from six,

Both tributes from eight, and last is the girl from twelve.

Five dead, and nineteen left.

The anthem ends, and the sky turns dark once more.

I'm relieved that Luna isn't one of the ones who light the sky tonight. She's to smart to be killed by the careers anyway, and she can disappear if she wants. Like a little spirit.

I lay on the blanket, and watch the stars, wondering what everyone back in district four are doing.

I wonder if Robbert is doing any better, I hope he is.

If I don't make it out of this, he'll need to be there for Annie.

I drift off to sleep, one hand gripping my knife tightly.

I wake up to the sound of a cannon firing.

Jerking awake, I leap up and brandish my knife.

I notice there aren't any birds singing, then I hear the hovercraft.

It flies past me, and stops on the other end of the marshy ground. It lowers a metal claw, and retrieves the body of a tribute. Then it flies away, and the birds start singing.

I'm not sure if I should be worried or not...the tribute could have died from any number of things, especially in that marsh...but there's still the possibility that they would've been killed by another tribute.

If that's the case, the killer is a little to close for comfort.

I decide to keep my camp where it is, but I will sleep somewhere else.

I take the most important things out of my pack. The water, iodine, and food I move into a hollow tree a little ways off from the camp.

I return to my camp, and take more time to disguise the entrance to the thicket a little better.

After I'm satisfied with it, I decide to go back to the lake and stock up on fish. I might have to end up moving away from the lake, and I want to at least have a good supply of food.

At the lake edge, I watch the marsh area for a while, but I don't see anything suspicious, so I take off my shirt, and detach the bottom of the pants, making them shorts.

Then I stretch a little, and silently dive into the water.

The water is cool, and I glide slowly lower into the water.

The lake is deep, and the further down, the murkier it gets.

At about twenty feet down, I can barely see anything, and it makes me a little nervous.

The game makers are notorious for setting up "surprises" in the arenas, and I don't feel like finding out if they have any "surprises" for me at the lake bottom.

I return to the surface, and fish for a while.

After several hours of fishing, I have around a dozen fish.

I go back to my camp, light a small fire, and cook all the fish. Then I wrap it up in some large leaves, and stash it in my pack.

I realize that I left my shirt and pant legs at the lake. So I take my canteen and return to the water's edge.

I become aware of how uncomfortably hot it's gotten, the sun seems to be shining directly on me.

What's going on? It seems to be growing hotter all the time.

Sweat starts dripping down my body, and I realize that the game makers might be messing with the arena weather. Maybe they are seeing if they can give someone heat stroke.

It has to be at least a hundred degrees by now.

I fill my canteen, and gather my clothes. I take the stuff back to camp, and purify the water.

Why don't they just send a breeze or something to break the stifling heat?

After sitting uncomfortably under the rock overhang for a half hour, I can't take it anymore, and return to the lake.

I slide into the cool water, and relax.

The surface of the water has grown warm from the sun, so I let myself sink lower. Letting the soothing water swallow me.

I am about twenty feet down, when I'm startled by a school of fish darting through the water, the swim right past me, several actually bumping into me.

That's strange. I don't think I've ever seen fish act that way unless...

I realize to late that the fish were running from something.

I feel something wrap around my left calf, and I shout in pain as a searing pain shoots through my leg. My cry is lost in a flood of bubbles and I feel whatever has my leg, pull me further down into the depths.

As I look down, I almost freeze in horror.

Wrapped around my leg is a long black tentacle.

I've only ever seen a squid once, and that was when one pulled a member of my boat crew into the ocean, never to be seen again. Stories and old legends tell horrifying stories about these ocean devils.

My leg is almost completely numb now, and I'm almost out of air.

I reach down and pull out my knife, another tentacle shoots out of nowhere, and wraps around my right arm.

Pain once again shoots through my body as the tentacle touches my arm.

I writhe in the squids strong grip, trying to get my trapped arm in a place where I can use the knife.

I catch sight of the squids body.

It's about six feet long, and is a complete oily black. Making it almost impossible to see. The only fully visible thing is its large red eye, which is about the size of a melon, and glowing strangely.

I fight the urge to panic as I twist my hand and stab the tentacle on my arm.

Blood clouds the water, and the squid releases my arm with an unearthly roar.

I slice at the tentacle on my leg, and it releases my leg as well.

I don't have time for anything else, I already needed to be back on the surface, and my heart start beating frantically.

I kick out as hard as I can, but my arm and leg are almost useless, and I'm afraid I might not make it to the surface. With one last effort, I push myself up in a powerful thrust, and break the lake surface.

The shore is only about ten feet away, but I don't know if I can even make that.

I flip onto my back, and float, using my good leg and arm to push through the water as fast as I can.

I feel a tentacle wrap around my damaged leg, and more pain shoots through me, this time affecting my whole left side.

I lunge for the bank, and grab the edge, pulling myself halfway up, I look for a firmer hand hold.

I spot a small sapling, and reach for it, just managing to grab it as I feel another tentacle wrap around my thigh. I scream in pain as the searing pain shoots through my body once again.

I feel the weight grow on my leg, and I glance down, the squid it trying to pull me back into the water.

I hold the sapling as firmly as I can, but my right arm is numb, and my left one is starting to twitch from the pain. With one last hope, I grab my knife, and reach down.

The tentacle is so taught, that my slash severs it. The squid sinks back into the water with another roar.

I frantically pull myself completely on the bank, I slide backwards further away from the edge, keeping a close eye on the water. I sit with my back against a large tree.

My whole body is throbbing with pain, and I can't feel my left leg.

Looking down, I see part of the tentacle is still wrapped around my leg, I unwrap it with some difficulty, and look at it.

Instead of the normal suckers on the tentacle, there are small circles of needle thin spines.

I brace myself, and look down to access the damage done to my leg.

It's covered in small swollen bright red pock marks, that must have been where the spines stuck my skin.

The skin around the pock marks is dark purple, and the veins are turning the same color.

My arm is the same, just a little less marked.

I notice the veins leading toward my heart are slowly turning purple, advancing closer.

I have no idea how to treat the wounds, and I'm in no condition to do anything even if I knew what.

I know when the poison reaches my heart, because my entire body tenses, and the pain is worse than anything I've ever felt. I plead death to come put me out of my misery, then to top it all off.

I see several tentacles grip the bank edge. I stare in shock as the huge black body slowly slides over the top of the bank. The squid spots me, and moves towards me slowly.

I reflect on the sick mind who thought of this muttation. A squid with paralyzing poison on its tentacles, and that can move around on land.

It doesn't seem to be in a hurry, it knows I can't go anywhere.

I feel my heart start palpitating and expect death at any moment, that's when I realize, if this poison was fatal, I would have died long ago.

So the poison must just paralyze the victim, rendering them helpless.

The squid is only about twenty feet away.

I shudder at the thought of being eaten alive, I hope it kills me first.

Suddenly, a thin spear flies through the air and pierces the squid in the back.

It roars, and writhes on the ground, inching back toward the water, another spear pierces it's back, and it slides of the edge, falling into the water with a loud splash. Spasms start shooting through my leg, and I feel more poison enter my heart. I slip to my side, resting my cheek against the earth.

My eyes start flickering, and my vision blurs.

The last thing I remember is hearing the small beeping of a parachute, and seeing a pair of shoes right in front of my face.


	11. Chapter 11

DUN! DUN! DUN!

Whatever will happen to Finnick?

And who was it that saved his life?

If it was someone...

anyway, enough teasing.

Here's the newest chapter!

* * *

Arena day three: A secret guardian.

The first thing I become aware of, is the feeling in my left leg.

I can feel my left leg?

I open my eyes, and sit up quickly.

I'm back at my camp, laying on the blanket, with a parachute beside me.

The parachute is a sponsor gift, attached to the parachute, is a small silver container.

I open this, and discover a jar of blue gel.

There's also a small slip of paper, that says: Poison medicine.

The strangest thing about it, is that's it already open, and a good part of the medicine is gone.

That's when I remember everything. The game makers making it hot, so I would go for a swim, the battle with the squid mutt,

and the pair of shoes just before I passed out.

Who was that? Was it just a hallucination from the poison?

No, someone had to have been there.

I mean, someone had to bring me here...or did I drag myself and not remember?

I look down at my leg, and gasp at how much better it looks.

The swelling has gone down completely, in fact, all that's left is small faded pink circles.

I sit and wonder what happened, and who helped me.

Why would anyone help me?

The first reaction for someone in the arena when they come across someone near death, should be to finish them off.

Not to take them to safety, and nurse them back to health.

Who would do that?

A thought strikes me: How long have I been unconscious?

With how much poison was in my system, it could have been anywhere from several hours, to several days.

I think of a way that I can find out. I stand up on weak legs, and walk over to my backpack, I rummage around until I find the fish I had wrapped in leaves. I unwrap them, and they seem fresh. I must have only been unconscious for several hours.

That medicine from the capitol must work amazingly fast.

The next thing I do, is look all around my camp, and the area surrounding it, for any signs of my helper.

I find none, not so much as a bruised leaf.

I sigh and return to camp. I eat some fish, and apply a little more medicine to my arm and leg.

My mind is occupied trying to figure out who would help me, and why?

Could it have been Annita? She said herself that if she didn't make it out, she would want me to.

But that doesn't seem likely, she is with the careers. If they had found me I never would have woken up.

I wonder what the careers are up to?

I wonder if it would be possible to find my way back to the cornucopia, I don't see what good it would do me though.

I decide to explore a bit, and I bring my knife, the rope, and my canteen.

Then I make my way to the lake. Once I get there however, I avoid the lake edge, and walk around the lake, toward the swamp.

It takes me a little less than an hour to reach the edge of the swamp. I go ahead cautiously, remembering that only this morning someone died in here.

After a couple of hours of exploring, I discover some tough vines hanging from some gnarled trees at the edge of the swamp.

I cut down as many as I can, and wind them up, tying them together with the rope.

Then I heave the vines and rope onto my shoulder, and slowly make my way back to camp.

It's starting to get dark when I arrive at my camp, and I decide to stay up for a while.

Now that I know someone has been to my camp, I have to be more cautious, I might even have to move my camp.

But, if they were willing to help me, I don't see why I should be afraid of them.

I eat some of my food supply, and settle down to work on the vines.

First I shave them until I reach the supple more flexible center.

Then I begin tying them together.

I may not be the best at it, but I can still make a decent net.

Total darkness has fallen, and I work silently on the net.

Suddenly I hear a cannon fire, then another one.

I sit, waiting to see if another fires.

All is silent once again.

Two more people dead, they must have been together when they died, because the odds of two people dying that close together, are nearly impossible.

The anthem starts playing, and I wait to see the faces of those who are no longer in this literal death trap.

The girl from nine, and both tributes from eleven are dead.

The anthem ends, and the arena is once more silent.

Three more dead. That leaves sixteen of us left.

I wonder if the capitol people will think these games are going to slow, or are boring.

I hope not, that would mean more game maker tricks.

After working on my net for another hour, I decide to turn in for the night.

The next morning, I wake up rather late.

It must be ten o'clock already.

I stretch and get up slowly, retrieving some food from my pack, I notice that I'm running low on food.

After a late breakfast, I decide to go hunting.

Since my ordeal in the lake, I don't feel much like fishing.

I take my knife and homemade spear, and my canteen.

Deciding to hunt the woods behind my camp, I set off.

After four hours of hunting. I face that I am a fisherman, not a hunter.

I haven't even seen any game, the entire time I've been out here.

I sigh and am about to turn around, when I notice something.

I walk over to a large tree with a thick trunk, and crouch to look at the bottom.

At the base of the tree, the bark is stained dark.

I run my fingers over the stain, and look at them. Blood.

I look all around the tree, and find several blood spatters on some leaves.

I follow the blood trail for about a mile, then I freeze.

About a hundred feet in front of me, is the remains of a campfire.

Several small animal carcasses, litter the campsite, and there's blood everywhere.

A small fire sits in the middle of the camp, and I feel fear crawl up my spine.

The embers are still glowing, meaning whoever's campsite this is, was here recently.

I back slowly away from the clearing, and hurry back to my camp.

By the time I arrive, it's getting late in the afternoon.

I am frustrated at my useless attempts to hunt, and realise that If I want food, I'm going to have to fish again.

I make a quick trip to the lake, and spear a couple of fish, I decide that this is fine for now, and leave the dark water.

I walk into my camp, and place my spear, knife and fish on the ground. Then I start to light a fire.

"So. This is the camp of Finnick Odair." A cold ruthless voice purrs.

I spin around, grabbing for my knife.

Weasel stands about ten feet away, holding my knife.

She gives me a wicked smile.

"You wouldn't think I would let you keep your weapons, now did you?"

She chuckles, and pulls out a long skinny bladed knife from her belt.

I notice she has many knives in her belt.

She takes a step toward me. I take a step back.

"If you just stand still, this will go faster."

I take another step back, feeling around for something, anything.

Her eyes light up.

"Oh good! It'll be much more fun this way."

My hand closes around my spear, which she must not have noticed.

I bring it around quickly, and hurl it at her.

She moves quickly, saving herself from getting hit in the gut. Instead the spear pierces her shoulder.

She shrieks in pain, and lunges forward.

I jerk back, forgetting that the rock ledge was behind me.

I feel my head crack against something hard, then everything goes black.

The world slowly comes back, in a swirl of pain.

I try to rub the back of my head, but my hands are tied behind my back.

I open my eyes, and see how bad my situation really is.

I am tied with my back to a tree.

My ankles, waist and neck, are bound to the tree with my rope, I don't have my shirt on, and the bark rubs painfully on my back.

I see Weasel sitting by a freshly made fire. Sharpening her knives.

I rest my head against the tree, and moan in pain.

Weasel spins quickly around, and smiles.

"Oh good. You're up, now the fun can start."

She says with a smile that makes my blood run cold.

She stands up and collects her knives.

Then she walks over to me.

"I was wondering who invaded my campsite, I was thinking it was one of those weaklings. But look what I found! Finnick Odair, this is a prize indeed, I have to make this special, slow and delicate."

She holds the thin bladed knife in one hand.

Narrowing her eyes, she looks over me.

"Where should I start?"

She touches my face with her free hand, and her touch is as cold as ice.

"I don't think I'll cut your face, you're to handsome for that. I want you to still look like yourself."

She slides her hand down my neck, then runs it over my bare chest. Feeling my muscles.

She looks up to my face and smiles.

"I know just what to do with you."

She places the knife tip right below my right shoulder, increasing the pressure slowly.

I feel the knife tip break the skin, and a small trickle of blood run down my chest.

She digs a little deeper with the blade, and smiles as I grunt in pain.

Painstakingly slowly, she starts dragging the knife down in a diagonal line to my left hip.

I writhe in pain as the knife slices through my skin.

But that's only the beginning.

She continues to slice more and more cuts into my chest. Leaving a framework of red lines, and trails of blood running down my chest.

She does it so slowly, that I can feel every fiber slice apart, and every drop of blood form.

She seems to be cutting in a specific pattern, not just slicing willy nilly.

After what seems like an eternity, and feels like a thousand cuts. She stops, and looks at her work.

I grit my teeth against the pain.

"Now, if my theory is correct..."

She grabs my shirt, and covers my nose and mouth with it.

I try to struggle, but I'm tied to tightly. She's smothering me, and there's nothing I can do about it.

I'm about to pass out, when she pulls away the shirt.

I suck in as much air as I can hold, and then cry out in pain.

With every breath I take, my chest expands, and splits open every wound on my chest.

My lungs are refusing to stop taking in as many deep breaths as they can, and every time I inhale the pain is unbearable.

I roar in agony, as I feel blood stream down my torso.

Weasel jumps up and down, giggling and clapping at my pain.

"What kind of sick twisted mind do you have!"

I shout through the pain.

She narrows her eyes again, stepping close to me, she whispers in my ear.

"I wasn't always like this."

I yell in pain as she starts tracing my cuts with her finger, still whispering in my ear slowly.

"When I was five years old, my father beat my mother almost to death. So I grabbed the knife my father used to cut meat in his shop, and I stabbed him in the leg. He passed out from the pain, and I tied him up. When he woke up, I made him pay for what he did. First I took his ears, and his eyes, then I removed his fingers, one, by one. I sliced him up so bad, that when I was finished, you couldn't even recognise him. After he was long dead, I gathered the pieces, and through them to the wild dogs. My mother ended up dying from her wounds, so I had to take care of myself. I got a job at a butcher shop, and learned how to properly cut things. That's why I had to be careful with you, I had to make sure not to cut an artery. I don't want you to die quickly."

She brushes her fingers on my cheek, leaving blood streaked across it.

Then she turns and walks over to the fire.

I pull against my bonds, gasping as the ropes burn my skin.

Weasel comes back over to me, holding a knife with a red-hot blade.

"I was waiting for this to be ready."

I scream in agony as she presses the flat of the blade against my arm.

She holds it for about three seconds, and does it again in a different spot.

She stops when my right arm from my shoulder to my elbow, is almost completely burned.

Her eyes are bright, and have a crazed look in them.

"I have a surprise for you."

She says in a sing-song voice.

"I've saved the best for last."

She runs back over to the fire, and comes back carrying a weird-looking root on a flat stone.

Taking her red hot knife, she sets the root on fire, and burns it to ashes, she adds a little water, to make it into a kind of paste.

Then being very careful, she takes a leaf, and scoops up some of the paste.

"Hold still."

She says cheerfully.

Then she smears the paste across my chest.

For a minute, nothing happens, then a pain worse than the squid poison, and slicing joined, shoots through my body.

I arch my back, and strain against the ropes holding me.

I feel the rope cut into my wrists, but it feels soothing compared to the pain in my chest.

Weasel smears more of the paste on my cuts, as she explains above my cries.

"This is a special man-made root. I'm not sure what it's called, but I heard the capitol made it to use as a torturing device during the rebellion. The moisture in the root, is practically the same as tracker jacker venom. They work the same way, creating extreme pain, and hallucinations. The only difference being, the root inflicts pain much more powerful than tracker jackers. It's not fatal as far as I know, but I've been wrong before."

The paste feels like it's melting my skin, and the pain never stops, if anything it gets worse.

Suddenly, Weasel has red eyes, and fangs.

I see hundreds of small versions of the lake squid.

Weasel laughs, and fire shoots from her mouth.

My breathing becomes rapid, and my body start being racked with spasms.

I feel conciousness slowly fading away, and I see Weasel gather her things and leave.

Just before she leaves, she looks at my quivering body, and I hear her say.

"Well, if you don't die from this, you'll starve or be killed by someone else. Either way works for me. Although, I highly doubt you'll live through the night."

Her footsteps fade away, and I start to slip into unconsciousness.

My hallucinations grow worse, and then they fade away.

I come to the conclusion that I am dying, because right before I pass out.

I see an angel.


	12. Chapter 12

So are you excited?

I have some ideas for the arena,

but if you have any ideas, I would be happy to hear them.

anyway, here's the newest chapter.

Please review! :)

(please note that in the middle of the last chap. another day passed.)

* * *

Arena day seven: My guardian angel.

Green mist swirls before my eyes.

I'm standing on a beach, watching the waves race up the shore, only to rush back to join the ever shifting ocean.

I don't turn around, somehow I know there's nothing to see but more beach.

Everything is surrounded by green mist, even the sky is obscured by it.

Everything is quiet, everything is peaceful.

As I watch the ocean, I see something swimming through the water, making its way to shore.

I watch as a girl emerges from a wave, and walks toward me. mist swirling around her.

As she draws closer, I see that it is Annie. Her reddish brown hair falling into her face as always.

"Annie, what are you doing here?"

I ask, but my voice sounds strange, like it is echoed by the ocean, and whispered in the mist.

Something is troubling about Annie being here, something warns me that she's not supposed to be.

"Finnick, you have to go. You have to leave so you can come back home. I need you."

Her voice is pleading, and I want to help her.

"Annie, I don't know how. I think I'm dead...why are you here?"

"Come home. Please! Come back, I need you!"

I reach forward to comfort her, but she starts to fade into mist.

"Annie! Wait! What's happened? Why do you need me?!"

I struggle to reach her, but my arms seem to be stuck.

"Finnick? You need to lie still. It's okay, don't worry."

Annie's voice sounds different, she reaches forward, and places a wet hand on my forehead.

I try to reach her, to hold her hand, anything to let her know I'm here.

But my hands are stuck above my head, and she fades away.

"Annie!"

As I scream her name, the beach fades away.

I feel something damp on my forehead, and a voice reaches my ears, soft and soothing.

"Lie still. Shhh, it's okay."

Slowly my eyes flicker open, and the first thing I see is an angel.

A tear drips down my temple.

"No. I can't be dead, Annie needs me...I have to help her..."

I whisper quietly.

"Finnick, you're not dead. Calm down, it's okay."

I feel the cloth wipe my eyes, and I reopen them.

Things are clearer now, but I still see the angel.

Wait...the tracker jacker root, it must still be affecting my vision. I'm still hallucinating.

I blink several times, and look closer at the angel.

"Luna?"

She smiles,

"Hey. Glad to see that you're still alive, you had me scared for a little while."

My vision clears completely, and I see I'm at my campsite. I'm laying on my back, with my arms stretched above my head.

I try to sit up, but find that my hands are tied to something.

Luna stands, and walks out of my vision, above my head.

"Sorry, I had to tie your hands. You kept thrashing around and scratching yourself."

I feel her untie my hands, then she comes back and sits next to me.

I sit up slowly, and moan in pain. I forgot about Weasel, and her knives.

I look down, and see that I still don't have a shirt on, and from my shoulders to my waist, is wrapped in clean white bandages.

My burned arm is bandaged as well.

Luna is sitting watching me. She's so tiny, I can't believe she is the same age as Annie, although Annie has always seemed older than she is.

"How long was I unconscious?"

She sighs, and stretches.

"Three days."

I look up surprised.

"Three days? So it's the seventh day in the arena?"

She nods.

Realization dawns on me.

"You were the one who saved me from the squid."

She nods again.

"Why would you do that?"

She shrugs.

"I think you would have done the same for me. Besides, I was practically bribed to help you."

I look confused.

"What do you mean?"

She laughs.

"Wait here."

She walks over to my blanket, which is draped over something. She pulls the blanket off, and I gasp.

Underneath the blanket, are dozens of parachutes.

"When I saved you the first time, they sent the poison medicine. And when I found you after Weasel almost killed you, they started arriving by the dozen."

I turn slowly to my side, and rest on my undamaged elbow.

"What was in them all?"

She shrugs, gathering a wad of paper slips.

"Food mostly. Although a bunch of medicine was sent to me, and bandages."

She hands me the paper slips.

Some are just labels for what was inside the parachute, others are names and phone numbers. Some even have small notes on them.

"One thing's for sure. You're never going to go hungry in this arena."

Luna says, grinning.

I laugh.

"And apparently you wont either...although I still don't see why you didn't just let me die. You could win you know."

She shrugs.

"I'm not a fighter. I can hide, but eventually I will have to fight. The first thing I did after the countdown, was run for the woods. I was hoping you would follow my hint. Anyway, I stayed and hid at the edge of the woods, until you came. Then I followed you, keeping an eye out for any followers. Once you set up camp, I found a good spot where I could keep an eye on you. But I also spied on the other tributes. I was coming back from watching the careers when I saw you on the bank, so I threw some lances at the squid. After that was when you got the parachute, but you passed out, so I had to drag you back to your camp and use the medicine. I left when you started to wake up. I didn't check on you after that until I heard you screaming. Weasel had just left when I arrived, and I thought you would die, but then the parachute came with a anti-venom. It stopped the venom from killing you, but it didn't stop the other effects. Anyway, the next morning was when the first bandages and food arrived. And that's how it's been for the past three days."

I sit quietly for a moment.

"Why did you follow me?"

She sighs,

"Because out of all the tributes, I think you should be the one to win."

I wince as I shift my position.

"Why me?"

She answers as she walks over to the parachute pile.

"Because I don't want one of those monster careers to win, and Weasel is a psycho. And if anyone else won, they would be different, and I don't think that's right, to send someone their child back a different person."

She brings back a small silver bowl, filled with a broth.

"How do you know I wont change?"

She hands me the bowl.

"Because you promised you wouldn't."

I look up startled.

"When you were unconscious, you kept saying over and over: 'I wont change, I promised them I wouldn't change. Annie needs me.' And other things like that. Now drink that broth, I have to change your bandages."

I do as she says, and sip the warm broth slowly.

She looks up at the sky and says.

"Alright, I need fresh bandages."

I'm about to laugh, when a parachute appears through the trees, and lands a few feet away.

"How did you do that?"

She laughs as she retrieves the parachute.

"Finnick, you have so many sponsors waiting to spend their money on stuff you need, that you can basically ask for something and it will appear almost instantly."

She comes over with the parachute, and opens it to find several rolls of fresh bandages.

"This may hurt you a little, I don't know, but you always moaned when I changed them while you were unconscious."

I nod and hold my arms away from my body.

She starts to unwrap the bandages, and it does hurt. But I grit my teeth, and push through it.

When the last bandage comes away, I see once again the horrible criss-cross of cut flesh.

It looks better, almost all the cuts have sealed, and are starting to heal.

"They look better. Hang on I'm going to need some cut medicine."

She walks over to the parachutes, and comes back with a small jar of pink goo.

"Hold still."

She gently rubs some of the goo into my wounds, it soothes the pain.

"So, how many of us are left?"

She starts to wrap the bandages around my chest. She answers while she works.

"Let's see, this is the seventh day, so you passed out on the fourth. Well, on the fifth day the boy from nine died.

Then yesterday, the girl from three, and the boy from twelve. So that leaves, all the tributes from one, two, four, five, the boy from six, both from seven, and both from ten."

I silently add the numbers in my head.

"So that's eleven dead. Leaving thirteen left."

Luna finishes wrapping the bandages, and ties it.

"All set. Do you want me to go spy on the other tributes for a while? Or do you need me to stay here?"

I stand up and stretch.

"Where's my shirt?"

Luna hands it to me.

I pull it on as I continue.

"Ah! Ouch. Why don't we both go spy?"

Luna starts giggling.

"No offence Finnick, but you're not the most stealthy person."

I put on my "offended" face.

"What? I'm insulted! I can be just as stealthy as you."

She continues giggling.

"Oh please, you're just about as stealthy as an elephant on eggshells."

I grin.

"Oh well, you caught me. But I don't know if I want you going by yourself."

She stands up, and crosses her arms. Her shoulder barely meets my waist.

"Hey. I followed you all over the place without you knowing. Besides, I've been spying on the others. They never notice."

I put my hand on her shoulders.

"But they could. And now that I do know you're helping me, I don't want you getting hurt. You've already saved my life twice."

She sighs exasperated.

"Whatever! Go get something for dinner, there should be a good choice over there."

She motions to the parachute pile.

"That's more like it."

I say with a chuckle, and I turn and walk over to the pile.

"Be back soon."

I whirl around. To late, Luna is nowhere to be seen.

"Dang it Luna! Man, I am never trying to tell you what to do again."

I mutter to myself as I look through the pile.

I settle on a large container of thick orange soup, and a loaf of bread.

I make sure I have my knife strapped to my boot, as I eat.

I don't want to be taken by surprise again.

After I finish eating, I work on my vine net some more. It will be finished soon.

Suddenly, I hear a cannon fire.

Luna.

I jump up and draw my knife,

"Luna."

I say as loud as I dare.

"Luna!"

"What?"

I sigh with relief and sheath my knife, as Luna appears behind me.

"Don't do that! You scared me half to death. Who's cannon was that?"

She shrugs,

"I don't know, I was checking on the careers, it's not one of them. What's for dinner? I'm starved."

I chuckle and hand her the rest of the bread and soup.

"You really are a pain, you know that?"

She begins eating as she gives me a grin.

"Well, I can afford to be, I saved your butt twice."

I laugh, and start working on the net again.

"So what are the careers up to?"

"Well, they're still at the cornucopia. They gathered all the rocks they could, and made a kind of wall around the cornucopia. Basically, they stay there eating and resting, and go hunting when they feel like it. Mostly once a day in the late afternoon."

I digest this information, wondering how I'll ever be able to defeat them.

"What about the other tributes? Do you know where they are?"

She finishes her food, and lays down on my blanket.

"Well, Weasel was at her camp until she caught you. Now she's moved deeper into the forest, I think she's set up near the center of the woods. The only other person who has a set camp, is the boy from seven. He as far as I know, is staying up in the hills. The others are scattered here and there."

So Harrold, the careers, and Weasel are the only ones who pose real threats. We'll either have to hunt them down, or outlast them.

"Why don't you sleep for a while. I've had rest for the past couple days."

I hear her yawn.

"Thanks. You kept me up most of the time with your thrashing around and yelling."

After a little while, I can hear her soft breathing, meaning that she is asleep.

I stay up half the night, and watch the boy from ten light up the night sky.

Twelve dead. Twelve alive.

In one short week, half of us are dead, now the remaining half must slowly diminish until only one remains, one to go home.

I hear Luna start to murmur in her sleep.

"All gone. Now I'm leaving too...please don't take them away!...peacekeeper...family gone..."

She starts crying.

I scoot over to her, and wipe off her tears.

She sits up and looks at me with scared eyes, still sleeping.

"They took my family! I have to help them...they're all gone, only me left. Why did they take them?"

I hold her tiny body on my lap, and rock her to sleep, calming her with a quiet voice.

"Luna, It's okay. Everything will be alright. Shhhh, Go to sleep."

She closes her eyes, and falls back into a peaceful slumber.

I lay her down gently on the blanket, and watch her sleep.

She's only a scared little girl, and it sounds like peacekeepers took away her family. Although I don't know why.

No wonder she helped me. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

I lay down next to her, and fall asleep. Thinking of Annie, and if she would be okay, if I didn't make it.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey hey hey!

I'm back with another chapter.

Just to warn you, things are going to get

personal, and sad in a few chapters...

very sad.

anyway! Thanks so much for reading,

and as always, please review.

:)

* * *

Arena day eight: A day of hunting.

The next morning, I wake up to find Luna curled up close to me with her head on my shoulder.

I hear her gentle breathing, meaning that she's still asleep.

I carefully ease her head off my shoulder, and onto the blanket.

Then I quietly get up, and look for some breakfast.

In the pile of sponsor parachutes. I find some biscuits and a container filled with some jam.

Grabbing these and some dried beef, I walk back over to the blanket, and nudge Luna.

"Luna, time to get up."

She moans and rolls over.

"Go'way Finnick..."

I grin and tickle her nose with a lock of her hair. She swats at me.

"I'm serious! Let me sleep!"

I laugh and sit down next to her.

"Well, seeing how you're not asleep, why don't you have some breakfast?"

She hesitates, then sits up and glares at me.

"Good morning sunshine!"

I say in a outrageously peppy voice.

"Shut up and give me some food."

I hand her several biscuits and some meat.

"What's the matter? You not a morning person?"

She begins eating, ignoring the question.

"Well I guess that answers that. Well, what's on the agenda for today?"

She looks up at me surprised.

"What do you mean?"

I wipe some jam off of her cheek.

"You know, what do you want to do. What is our plan of action and all that."

She frowns,

"Shouldn't you be the one to decide what to do?"

I pretend to be aghast.

"What are you implying? That just because I am older, taller, better looking, and a boy. You automatically assume that I should be the leader? Are you saying that I judge things based on gender? Or do you think that your job ended after saving my life...twice."

She smiles.

"No, that's not what I meant and you know it. I was just thinking since I'm only twelve, and not a fighter, that you should probably decide what to do. You can fight, and you're older and wiser than I am."

This last sentence she says with an exaggerated voice.

I look thoughtful.

"Yes I suppose you're right. Why don't we go see what the other tributes are up to? I for one would like to see the careers camp, and I'd like to find Weasel and finish what she started."

Luna nods, and finishes her food.

"Alright, I can take you to the careers camp, but finding Weasel is going to be hard. She's clever, and sneaky."

After cleaning up the campsite a bit. We disguise it, and start.

I removed the sleeves from my shirt, making it a vest. And I am carrying my knife, and the backpack, filled with food and water. Luna is carrying a small pouch that once held dried fruit, but now holds another canteen of water, and some medical supplies.

After a few hours of walking, we reach the edge of the woods, and I can see the tip of the cornucopia above a rock barricade surrounding it.

to the left of the stone fort, I can see the entrance. Standing just outside the opening, is Xavier. Holding a large bow, and quiver full of arrows. He stands perfectly still at his post, head moving slowly back and forth. Watching for anything suspicious.

I look over my shoulder for Luna, but she's nowhere to be seen.

"Luna."  
I whisper angrily.

"What?"

I look down, and there she is again, right by my right shoulder.

"Quit doing that! It kinda freaks me out."

She grins.

"It looks like they're planning to go hunting."

I look back at the rock fort.

"What makes you say that?"

She points out that Xavier is the one watching.

"He only goes on watch if they're planning something. I think It's because Vicktor doesn't trust him. Anyway, it's in the afternoon that they do most of their hunting."

We watch for a little while, and sure enough, in a minute the rest of the careers appear.

Vicktor is wielding an evil-looking weapon I think is called a flail.

Glorry is armed with her throwing knives, and Alexia is sporting a long sword.

I see Annita walk over to Xavier and give him a kiss, I guess he likes her too.

She is armed with a bow slightly smaller than Xavier's.

They all talk for a minute, then head off in the direction of the meadow.

After they disappear over a hill, I look down at Luna.

"What do you think we should do?"

She watches the fort with narrowed eyes.

"I don't think they would leave their camp unprotected. Unless they really don't think any of us are a threat. But I don't think they're that stupid. We could go take a look around, or we could set up a trap..."

I can tell she's thinking.

"Like what kind of trap?"

She thinks for a few moments, then smiles.

"What if, we weaken the wall? Not a lot, just enough for it to topple at any minute?"

I look at the structure, it looks like it was hastily piled together, it wouldn't take much to crumble.

"That could work. Keep a watch out for me will you? Whistle like a bird if you see them coming."

She nods, and disappears.

I warily make my way over to the wall, and start loosening some rocks. After a while, I can tell which rocks are supportive, and which ones aren't. After an hour, I've weakened the wall enough to where, if someone were to lean against it, it would topple. But the damage wasn't noticable.

I make my way back to the trees, covering my tracks as I go.

Luna is waiting for me, with a smile on her face.

"I followed them!"

I stare at her shocked.

"You what?! I told you to keep watch, not to go after them! You could have been killed!"

She shrugs.

"Well I didn't. And guess what? I heard them talking and...did you know they call you pretty boy? Anyway, apparently they don't think you're much of a threat. In fact, they said they can't believe you survived this long. By the sound of it, they are going to keep hunting down tributes, starting with the weakest, and work their way up to the more imposing ones. Like Weasel and Harrold. I don't know why they haven't come after you yet."

I think about this.

"Maybe they think I will just starve to death or something."

Luna bursts out laughing at this, and then covers her mouth quickly.

"Sorry, we should probably be more quiet. Man, if they knew how much sponsors you had, they would have hunted you down long ago."

I frown.

"Why?"

She looks around my waist, behind me.

"Because, you are going to be full, and comfortable, and you're getting medicine which means you wont be sick. Truthfully, if they want to win, they should have killed you by now, they could always pick off the weak ones later. Where as you are just getting stronger everyday."

We decide to go looking for Weasel's camp, and I think about what she said as we walk.

Me? The greatest threat in the arena? Sure I'm strong and fast enough. But I don't know if I could beat Xavier or Vicktor in a fight, I don't even know if I could take on Glorry or Alexia. But Luna is right, I will be getting stronger, while their food supplies diminish, I will have a full belly. I think of how my odds have grown since I got in the arena, and then I look at little Luna in front of me, what are her odds? I feel like I am responsible for her, and I owe her my life. I'm going to protect her at all costs, even if that means me not making it out alive. After all that's happened to her, it wouldn't be right if she didn't make it. Then I think of Annie. She's my best friend, and I told her I would come back home, and I promised Robbert that I would bring back the cure for his sickness. What will happen to them if I die? Will Annie be okay? She was awfully upset when I volunteered, almost on the point of hysteria. Will she go off the deep end if I die? What if Robbert dies as well? I have to win for them. But I can't, Luna has to live, She's to young...

My mind is torn in pieces, so I just stop thinking, and follow Luna as she scans the woods for signs.

But the decision still tugs at the back of my mind.

In about an hour, we hear a cannon fire, and decide that the careers found whoever they were hunting.

After that we scour the woods for hours, but find no sign of Weasel.

It's starting to get dark, so we head back to camp.

Halfway there, we hear another cannon.

"Do you think the trap worked?"

Luna asks quietly.

I shrug, and start walking again.

"We'll just have to wait and see tonight."

We make it back to camp, and eat some dinner.

Then we settle down and wait to see who died today.

I work on my almost finished net, and Luna watches the stars.

"Finnick?"

"Yeah?"

"In your interview, you said that your mother abandoned you when you were a baby. Was that true?"

I tie a knot slowly.

"Yeah. I never knew her, or my father. I grew up in the districts community home."

"Oh."

We sit in silent for a few minutes, then she breaks the silence again.

"I have...had a family. Two older brothers and my parents. My father and mother would talk about a revolution, something that would bring justice and peace to the districts. They said that it was only a matter of time before something small would happen, that would be the breaking point for a new rebellion. Well, somehow the head peacekeeper heard about what they were talking about. And one night peacekeepers came to the house. They dragged away my parents to be executed, and when my brothers tried to stop them..."

I glance down and see that she's crying.

"They just shot them, and left them lying on the floor. I woke up when I heard the screams and shots. The last thing I ever heard my mother say was: 'go to your aunt's house now! I love you.' Then they were gone forever. I've lived at my aunt's house ever since."

I fiddle with a loose rope end for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

She sighs and clears her throat.

"What's she like? Your best friend back in district four."

I think of her as I work on the net.

"Annie Cresta, she is the best friend anyone could ever have. She always seems to be smiling, and finds the bright side to everything. She is like a sister to me, and I will always look after her."

I can picture Annie watching this at home, curled up next to Robbert on their big couch. I smile and continue.

"She always gets annoyed when other girls talk about boys and clothes and that kind of thing, and she denies that she's pretty, but all the boys her age think otherwise. I bet she's watching us now thinking, 'Finnick Odair, how dare you talk about me when all of Panem could be watching.'"

Luna laughs, and I keep going.

"The first time I met Annie, was when we started going to school. We sat next together, and when I told her she was cute, she punched me in the nose. We've been best friends ever since. A lot of people think that we are a couple, but we just tell them we are more like siblings. She will always be my best friend, no matter what happens."

Luna sits up and scoots closer to me.

"Finnick?"

I grab the blanket and wrap it around her shoulders.

"Yes?"

She leans up against me and closes her eyes.

"I think you should win for her."

I put my arm around her as I reply.

"Why?"

She starts giggling.

"Because she would be majorly ticked off if you died."

I start chuckling.

"You're probably right. I bet she wouldn't even go to my funeral."

Luna starts laughing now, gasping out the words.

"No she would probably go and beat your body with a stick."

I laugh too. Picturing sweet, skinny little Annie beating my dead body with a big stick.

Our laughter is silenced as the anthem starts playing, and we look to the sky.

The first tribute to appear is Luna's district partner, the boy from five.

Then we are both surprised when Weasel's picture shows up next.

The anthem ends, and the sky returns to normal.

Ten left alive.

"Did you know him? Your district partner?"

Luna shakes her head.

"I'd never met him before. How do you think Weasel died?"

I shrug.

"Who knows? You should get some sleep."

She spreads the blanket out, and lies down.

"What about you?"

I pick up my net.

"I'm going to stay up and work on this for a little while."

She quickly falls asleep, and I work on the net in silence.

Thinking about the Cresta's. And hoping Annie will be okay if I don't make it.


	14. Chapter 14

Newest chapter!

I'm not exactly sure what's going down in this chapter so...

be ready for anything :|

as always your reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks! :)

* * *

Arena day nine: The gamemakers twist.

I become aware of the sound of waves, pounding on the shore.

I feel sand beneath my feet, and wind in my hair.

Slowly, the mist clears away, and I'm on a shore.

The ocean is roiling and thrashing, and dark thunderclouds blot out the sky.

Lightning flashes, sending long jagged cracks through the cloud mass.

I am standing in the ocean, the waves reaching my waist.

I can hear someone calling my name.

"Finnick...Finnick."

It says in a sing-song echo.

I look back to the shore, and see Annie walking hand in hand with Robbert.

"Finnick."

She says again, and she reaches her hand out to me.

I try to run to her and take her hand, but something is holding me back.

I look behind me, and see Luna holding tightly to my other hand, pulling me further into the water.

"Finnick, you promised you would come back."

Annie calls from the shore.

I turn back to her, but Luna tugs my arm.

"No Finnick! You have to help me."

Annie looks at Robbert, and he fades away.

"Finn, I'm all alone, you promised him you wouldn't leave me alone. I need my bests friend!"

Luna pulls hard on my arm.

"No! I lost all my family, don't let me die as well!"

"Finn!"  
"Finnick!"

A wave slams into my back, and I fall into the water.

I wake up with a start, coughing and spluttering water.

Water?

"Finnick!"

I snap into reality, Luna is holding tightly to my arm, and water is swirling around my waist.

"What happened?"

Luna is almost out of her depth, and she holds tightly to my arm to stop from being pushed away.

"I think the gamemakers are making the lake flood. I woke up when the water splashed us, but you didn't. I managed to grab a tree, but the water just keeps coming."

I look around. Our campsite is completely underwater, and I see parachutes floating around here and there.

I feel something wrap around my leg, and pull up my net.

"Listen! can you swim?"

I have to shout above the roaring of the lake, growing louder.

"No! I can't!"

I look around quickly,

"Alright. Climb onto my back, and hold on tightly!"

I throw the net over my shoulder, and she climbs up and holds onto my shoulders.

"Can you see the back pack anywhere?"

She points over to the rock ledge, barely peaking above the surface.

I can see the pack swirling in an eddy caused by the ledge.

I slosh through the water and grab it.

"Hold this!"

I hand Luna the pack, and feel her sling it over her tiny shoulders.

"You alright back there?"

"Yes!"

"Alright hang on!"

The water level is rising rapidly, it's already reached my shoulders.

"Take a deep breath, and don't let go!"

I plunge beneath the surface, and shoot forward for a minute. Then I come up for air.

"Still alright?"

She coughs several times.

"Yes! Where do we go?"

I think over the possibilities. By the rate that the lake is rising, I would say the gamemakers are planing on flushing any tributes still in the woods.

"I think we should head for the hills on the other side of the arena!"

"That's on the other side of the cornucopia! Can you swim that far?"

I know I can swim better than anyone I know, In fact, I'm almost more at home in the water than I am on land. But I've never attempted to swim several miles, with a sixty pound weight on my back before. Plus a back pack and net too.

"Uh, Yeah I can make it. Just hold on tight!"

I plunge back beneath the surface, and swim hard for the cornucopia.

After almost an hour of swimming, I can feel my muscles starting to tighten, refusing to go further.

I stop and tread water for a minute, trying to relax my muscles.

"Finnick!"

I hear Luna scream in my ear, then I feel her get pulled underwater.

It happened so fast, there was nothing I could do.

"Luna!"

I yell. But there's no answer.

I dive beneath the surface, and search for her.

Vision under the water, is a whirling mass of confusion. There are so many sticks and leaves and other things swirling around, that it makes seeing, nearly impossible.

I look for as long as I can, then I come back up for air.

"Luna!"

I cry again.

"Finnick!"

I whirl in the direction of her voice, turning just in time to see her pale face vanish beneath the water.

I dive under, and swim as fast as I can to where she went under.

A mass of leaves swirl by, and then I see it.

A long, thick eel, it must be a mutt, because it is unlike any eel I've ever seen.

It's dark purple body is at least six feet long, and it is as thick as my waist. It has a long black frill on its back.

But it's the eyes that give away its unnatural form.

Large glowing red eyes, with a diamond pupil.

It has Luna wrapped tightly in its coils, but I can see that her body is limp.

The eel spots me, and releases Luna's limp form, and slithers quickly through the water at me.

I pull out my knife, and wait for it to get close enough.

It snakes around my leg, wrapping tighter as it starts to coil around my waist.

I grab for its head, but it wiggles out of my grasp. Now I know where the expression 'slippery as an eel' comes from.

I stab its thick body where it's wrapped around my waist. Apparently this makes it mad, because it lunges at me with its large mouth gaping wide. Sharp, needle like fangs seek my neck.

I brace myself, and stick the knife into the eels mouth, up through its skull, and into its brain.

I cry in pain as the eels fangs sink into my arm. But the knife did its work, and the eel starts its death throes.

Pain shoots through my arm as the fangs rip the flesh as the eel writhes back and forth.

I pry open its mouth, and pull out my knife. Then I slip it back in its sheath, and dive after Luna.

I see her sinking slowly to the bottom, I reach her, and wrap my arm around her. Then I kick for the surface as fast as I can.

Water rushes past my face, and I inhale deep breaths of air.

All of a sudden, the water level drops so quickly, that I stumble onto dry ground within a few seconds.

I don't know where it all went, and I don't care.

"Luna!"

I shout her name, as I lay her on her back.

"Luna! Wake up!"

I slap her cheek, but she remains motionless. Her pale skin even whiter then usual.

I feel for a pulse. Nothing.

"No!"

Then something sparks inside me.

"Hang on Luna!"

I remember when I was little, and I used to hang out at the docks, that an old fisherman, told me that sometimes when someone drowns, you can bring them back. He showed me what to do, and I hope desperately that I remember everything.

I place the heel of my hand on the left side of her ribcage, and push down hard. After doing this for a while, I tilt back her head, open her mouth, and blow two deep breaths into her, then I go back to the compressions. After doing this for several minutes, I check her pulse. Still nothing.

"Come on Luna! I know you're still there!"

I give her one more long breath. Then I hear her gasp, and she starts coughing up water.

"Luna! You're okay, it's alright."

I sigh with relief, as her eyes flicker open.

"Finnick? What happened?"

I hug her small wet form.

"You almost died. Well technically you did, but I brought you back."

She looks confused.

"What? How?"

I stand, and lift her carefully in my arms.

"Never mind how. We need to get you somewhere dry."

As I search for somewhere to set up a camp, I hear two cannons fire.

"We made it to the last eight."

Luna says quietly. She is absolutely exhausted, and is soon fast asleep in my arms.

I reach the edge of the hills after several hours of walking.

I managed to hang onto the net, but the back pack is long gone.

I manage to start a small fire, and lay Luna carefully onto a soft patch of grass.

I detach her sleeves and pant legs, and lay them near the fire to dry.

Then I detach my pant legs, and pull off my shirt.

I wince as the cloth rubs against my arm where the eel bit me.

I haven't examined the wound yet, and I don't exactly want to, but I have to so I lay my shirt and pant legs in front of the fire.

Then I sit by the fire, and look at my arm.

It's my left arm, and between the wrist, and the elbow is covered in blood.

My left sleeve is ripped to shreds, and bloody.

I use it to wipe off as much blood as I can, and then I see the damage.

Six long fangs punctured my arm, leaving behind deep wounds. Besides that, are long gashes all over my arm from where the fangs sliced when the eel was thrashing around.

I grit my teeth as more blood starts oozing out of the wounds. Then I hear the steady click...click...click. Of a parachute.

I see it floating down near us, and retrieve it. Inside is some bandages, and cut medicine.

I apply the medicine, and wrap my arm tightly, then I remove the bandages around my torso, and use the medicine on that too. Then I bandage my chest, and settle down to keep watch.

That night I see that the girl from seven, and the boy from six both died in the flood.

That leaves all the careers, Luna, Harrold, and Annita and I. The final eight.

I look over at Luna's peaceful face as she sleeps.

And I remember the dream I was having before I woke up.

Luna and Annie, both begging me to help them. But I can't help both of them. To help Luna would mean to die in this arena, but to help Annie would mean to win the games so I can leave the arena.

How can i decide?

Am I still not trying to survive in this arena? To win for Annie?

But on the other hand, I just saved Luna's life. Helping her survive.

I realise that it is going to be impossible for me to choose.

So I take a deep breath, and decide to take one day at a time, and hopefully...

The choice will be decided by itself.


	15. Chapter 15

Just to give you guys a fair warning,

this chapter will probably be pretty long.

And most likely very, very sad. :'(

anyway...here it is!

(please review)

* * *

Arena day ten: A promise made.

I wake up to the sound of someone humming.

I lie still, and listen to Luna's angelic voice echo around the low hills.

_Close your eyes little one,_

_sleep in peace little one,_

_hope and joy, linger near,_

_let them take away your fear._

_Hope, it's the only thing to keep us going,_

_Hope, is the only way to see the light,_

_Hope, is the force of the living,_

_always keep it close,_

_and never lose hope._

_I know things seem dark,_

_I know everything seems lost,_

_even in the darkest day, still sings the lark,_

_I also know that there is always a way,_

_to open your eye, into a brighter day._

_Hope, it's the only thing to keep us going,_

_Hope, is the only way to see the light,_

_Hope, is the force of the living,_

_always keep it close,_

_and never lose hope._

_Now look, the sun is rising,_

_now look, the darkness disappears,_

_and see, the brightness of the day,_

_now turn and lay all your fears, away._

_Turn and lay all your fears, away._

The last notes of the song, linger in the air, like the earth wants to hold onto it a little while longer.

The tune is still in my head, when I stretch, and yawn,

"Well, well, well, look who decided to join the living. Good morning sleeping beauty."

I clench my jaw at the sound of the name that's been jeered at me my entire life.

"Are you okay? Do your wounds hurt?"

Luna walks over to me, concern darkening her innocent face.

"No, it's just that...well I've been teased about my looks ever since I was little, and sleeping beauty is what they call me back at the community home."

Luna sits down in front of me.

"Oh, I'm really sorry...I didn't know."

I give her a cocky grin.

"But don't worry, I realised they were just jealous that they would never look as good as me."

I run my fingers through my hair slowly, with a look of complete self-importance on my face.

Luna laughs,

"Oh, you are the absolute limit Finnick Odair."

She shoves me in the chest, knocking me onto my back.

"Ow!"

She's leaning over me in an instant.

"Oh gosh! I forgot about your chest wounds, are you alright? I didn't hurt you that much did I?"

I kick her legs out from under her, and she falls hard on her rear.

I start laughing.

"I'm fine now."

She crosses her arms and glares at me, just like a little sister being teased by a brother.

"That wasn't funny Finnick."

I sit up, and grin at her.

"It was a little funny."

She stands and brushes herself off.

"Oh whatever! How are your wounds doing mister ego."

I stand, and unwrap my bandages to check.

"Oh wow. How did that happen?"

Luna stares confused, all the cuts on my torso, are just faded pink lines.

I unwrap my arm, and those wounds are the same.

"It must have been the medicine I got last night."

I say remembering the parachute.

Luna takes a closer look at my wounds, and I flinch as her breath hits my skin.

"That tickles."

She flicks my hand, and then checks my arm.

"Stop complaining you big baby. Man, someone had to have spent a lot of money to get medicine this good."

She's right, the better the gifts, the more it costs. And we're down to the final eight, which means the price for sending in sponsor gifts, has increased as well. Whoever sent that medicine, had to have spent almost a small fortune.

"Well, I don't need bandages anymore. What is our plan for today?"

I say while pulling on my shirt, and attaching my pant legs.

Luna follows suit, as she replies.

"Well, yesterday the gamemakers made it flood, probably because not enough excitement was happening. So, now that there are only eight of us left, they will probably do something to drive some of us together. I didn't hear any cannons last night, or this morning, so all the careers must have survived the flood."

I nod.

"They probably lost all of their food, which means they will be extra eager to end this."

Luna kicks dirt over the fire, and I pick up my net.

"Who knows where they are now, and now that there is so few of us, they might have split up."

I sigh. Trying to think of what to do.

"I vote, that we just keep moving, if we run into any careers, well let's just hope that doesn't happen."

Luna nods, and follows me as I start to walk up the small hill, towards the mountains behind.

All morning we hike across the hills, always keeping an eye out for other tributes.

After reaching the peak of one tall hill, we could see the cornucopia far below us, the flood had collapsed the rock fort, and scattered the stones around. There's no sign of the careers, and I figured they probably split up.

Sometime around noon, Luna and I stop for a rest at the base of one of the taller hills.

"Any chance we could get some water?"

Luna asks in a hoarse voice.

A parachute appears, and inside are two large canteens of water.

We drink our fill, and start out again.

"Where are we going exactly?"

Luna asks after another hour has passed.

"I don't know really, maybe looking for food, or shelter or something."

At the mention of food, Luna's stomach growls.

We both laugh.

"How about it? Anyone feel like sending some food?"

I call out to the sky.

Another parachute appears, and inside we find food that will last for a while. Rolls, and dried meats.

We snack as we walk, and I start looking around for somewhere to camp for the night.

"Do you want me to go take a look around?"

Luna asks.

I shake my head.

"No, I think we should stick together, no telling who we might run into."

She sighs, but doesn't say anything else.

I guess the time around 4:00, when we find a good campsite.

A little hollow in the side of one of the hills, almost like a shallow cave.

We settle in, and I go out to gather some wood for a fire.

When I get back, Luna is pacing around the camp like a trapped animal.

"You okay Luna?"

She spins around as I enter the hollow.

"Thank goodness you're back! I got to get out, and have a look around or something."

I dump the wood in the corner, and brush my hands off.

"Why what's the matter?"

She walks over to me.

"I have a little problem with tight spaces, and I haven't gotten the chance to sneak around all day."

I laugh,

"Sneak around?"

She glares at me.

"Yes, it's what I am best at, hiding, sneaking, you know, stealth mode. It helps me relax. Please, please, please! Let me go out. Just for a little while, I won't even go that far."

She pouts her bottom lip, and opens her eyes wide.

"Please!"

I stare at her innocent little face, and her large baby blue eyes.

"Oh gosh. Fine! But only for a little while, and I don't want you to stay in earshot distance, okay?"

She hugs me quickly,

"Thank you! I'll be back soon!"

She dashes out of the hollow, and I chuckle at her desperation.

I start placing the wood to start a fire, humming the song Luna had been singing earlier.

I start to get worried when Luna still hasn't shown up after half an hour.

another twenty minutes pass, and she still hasn't shown up.

I step outside the hollow.

"Luna!"

I yell as loud as I dare.

Still nothing.

Now I'm really worried. Where could she be? I told her to stay within shouting distance.

After another five minutes pass, and I decide to go look for her.

As I grab my knife and net, as I run out of the hollow, I notice that it's starting to get dark.

Not good. Finding Luna is going to be hard enough, without it getting dark on top of that.

I scour the ground for any signs of her, but of course I find nothing.

I circle wider and wider, hoping to find anything that would lead me to Luna.

I search for about half an hour, and am about to go back to camp to see if Luna went there, when I hear it.

"Finnick!"

My whole body stiffens, listening.

"Finnick help!"

I run faster than I've ever run before in the direction of her cries.

"Luna!"

It sounded like her shouts came from a small pine grove at the base of the larger hills. I dash into the trees, trying to look through the low branches.

"FINNICK!"

Her scream is different this time, it's filled with fear and desperation.

I turn in the direction of her voice, and I am about to run, when I hear a twig snap behind me.

"I can't save her, but I can save you."

I whirl around, and see Annita for a brief second,

"I'm sorry."

She says, and before I can react, the end of her bow smashes into my head.

When I come to, I'm confused at first. Where am I?

Then everything comes flooding back.

"Luna!"

I yell, and pain shoots through my head. I can feel sticky blood on my cheek.

I stand up groggy, and stagger in the direction I heard Luna last.

I stumble into a clearing, and my heart stops.

Lying in the middle of the clearing, is Luna.

Her small body is bloody and bruised, and her leg is twisted the wrong way.

I walk slowly over to her body, and fall to my knees.

I brush some hair out of her face, and look at her bruised face. I brush my hand across her cheek, and I jerk in surprise, as her eyes flicker open.

"Luna!"

Her eyes look like they have a glaze over them, and her breathing is shallow.

"Finnick?"

I move to pick her up.

"No! Don't touch me, I'm broken."

I swallow hard, and tears start running down my face.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back to camp, I'm sure the sponsors will send something..."

She coughs, and some blood trickles out of her mouth.

"There's nothing you can do."

"I'm so sorry Luna...I should have helped you...what happened?"

I can see that every breath she takes is painful, and she struggles to answer me.

"I heard something...the careers...Xavier heard me...I was trapped."

I grit my teeth, and choke the words out.

"Did you see Annita with them?"

She thinks for a minute.

"No, she wasn't with them when they attacked me."

Her breathing becomes more harsh, and she struggles to breathe.

"Finnick, promise me you'll win. You need to win, for me, and for Annie."

I hold her hands tightly.

"Please, promise me."

I rest my forehead on her hands.

"I promise."

She smiles,

"Thank you."

She closes her eyes, and her hands slip from mine.

Then I hear the cannon.

I sit for a long time, crying as I look upon the small broken body of a innocent child, forced to die for the entertainment of a sick culture. Her small pale face, once bright and happy, is bruised, and forlorn in death.

I grind my teeth together. They did this, the careers! They are cruel enough, to beat a small child to death, and laugh about it.

I stand up. Head bowed.

"You will pay for this!"

I shout, then I lift my head, and scream at the sky.

"Do you hear me! I will hunt you down and give you the same chance she had! I won't stop untill her death is avenged!"

All of a sudden, I hear the steady clicking of a parachute.

I look up through my bloodshot, tear filled eyes.

I see it, and attached to it is a long flat case of some kind.

When it lands, I place it on its side, and unlatch it. The lid swings open, and I smile as I see what's inside.

A beautiful, golden trident. Now I have the ultimate weapon, with this, I am unstoppable.

Now the careers have nowhere they will be safe, they who were cruel and murdered, are about to be hunted.

And I won't stop until Luna is avenged.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay in updating,

I was at a friend's house for the weekend,

and they don't have internet :P

anyway, here it is!

as always leave any thoughts or questions

in a review, thanks! :)

* * *

Arena day eleven: The hunter.

I stayed with Luna until they sent a hovercraft to collect her body.

After she was gone, I picked up my net and trident, and started on the trail of the careers.

They are making no effort to cover their tracks, and it is all to easy to follow them.

They are moving fast though, eager to seek other murder victims.

I never stop, not to rest or to eat. vengeance keeps me going.

Some of us are thrown into the games against our will, forced to become killers. Others, like the careers, train and prepare their whole lives for this. They have no problem murdering, they actually enjoy it. Like the capitol, they look on the whole thing as a game, something that is fun and sporting. But the truth is, they are trained killing machines, eager to find their next kill.

To anyone watching, I am just another career. Wasn't I a volunteer? I have trained my whole life, and now I am hunting the other tributes like prey. The careers hunt the other tributes, and I hunt the careers.

As I move through the hills, and small forests. I try to think of who is left in the arena.

Both tributes from one, two, and four are still alive, all the careers. Besides that, I think there is only one other tribute: Harrold, the boy from seven is still alive.

My thought are interrupted, as I notice a dark stain in the grass. I kneel and run my fingers over the spot. Blood, it's fresh to by the feel of it.

No cannon has fired, so that means there is a wounded tribute somewhere close.

I search the ground for more blood, and soon I've picked up the trail. I follow it for about half an hour, and then I slow down. On the peak of the next hill, I can see a blood covered arm. Whoever it is, they are still alive, and laying just on the other side of the hill.

I grip my trident, and hold my net ready. A wounded animal is the most dangerous one.

I stand beside the protruding arm, and poise my trident, about to strike. I jump over the peak of the hill, and bring the trident down.

I barely manage to halt my attack, stabbing off to the side.

"Annita?"

She spins her head around, and stares wide-eyed at me. I gaze in horror at her.

She was stabbed through the shoulder, and sliced deep across her waist. Blood has soaked her from her shoulders almost to her knees. Her hair is matted with it as well, and I see the back of her head was cut too.

"Finnick..."

Her voice is hoarse, and as she speaks, blood dribbles out of her mouth.

I drop my trident and net, and kneel beside her. There is nothing I can do, already I can see the life fading from her eyes.

"Annita, what happened?"

She coughs, misting my face with blood.

"The careers decided it was time to split up...when I turned to go, Alexia attacked me. Xavier tried to stop her, but Vicktor stopped him, I ran and Glorry threw a knife that hit the back of my head. I don't remember anything else, but no cannons fired, which means nobody died...well not yet at least."

She coughs again, and tears clean two channels in her blood and dirt stained face.

"Finnick please...it hurts so much...do it quickly."

I gaze hopelessly at my dying district partner, and I remember when I caught her crying, the talk we had, and how she looked, so elegant and peaceful at the interviews. The games have changed yet another person, turned them into something they're not.

She sees my hesitation. Gripping my hand tightly, she looks at me with her tear filled eyes.

"Please."

I feel a hot tear roll down my face, as I pick up my trident.

"Thank you."

She whispers, and closes her eyes.

I take a deep breath, and drive my trident through her heart.

I hear her cannon fire, and I gasp in shock. I just killed someone.

I feel tremors in my stomach, and my knees feel weak. I calm myself, and take several deep breaths.

She saved my life, and in a way, I saved hers.

I wipe off my trident, and walk away from her body. She wasn't to blame for Luna's death, but the people who are to blame are still out there, and I will hunt them down one by one. Until they all have paid for their murder.

I return to where the fight took place, and decide to go after Xavier next. He will be hard to track, but at least I'll have no problem finding the others once I'm done with him.

I find the trail I think is his, and follow it.

It's almost completely dark now, but I keep going, knowing sooner or later I'll run into Xavier, hopefully he wont be much of a problem, maybe he was even wounded.

When I reach the top of one of the many hills, I scan the area for any signs of life. There! The small tell-tale glow of a fire.

I approach cautiously, although he probably wont be expecting an attack, he might not be asleep, and with his bow, I'm going to need the element of surprise.

As I reach the fire, I see that he is sitting staring into the fire. Most likely he is thinking about Annita. unfortunately for him, his eyes will be useless in the dark after looking at the fire, he wont be able to shoot straight. Unfortunate for him, lucky for me.

I hold my net loosely, and get a firm hold on the trident. Just because I'm going to kill him, doesn't mean I am not going to be merciful, It'll be quick, he'll barely feel a thing.

I brace myself, and throw the net over him.

He yells in surprise, and tries to pull it from him.

I'm still holding one end of the net, and I twist it quickly, tangling him completely.

"Odair! Why aren't you dead yet? Pretty boys shouldn't last long in a place like this."

I grit my teeth as I stand over him.

"Lucky people liked this pretty boy enough to send him presents. I heard you gave away my ally, big strong guy like you, didn't take anything out of you giving her away? It was just all to easy to kill her wasn't it?"

He wiggles in the net, cursing me.

"Stupid girl, she should have stayed away. Besides, I didn't kill her, Glorry and Alexia did that, all took turns beating her with the flat of their weapons, until Vicktor got bored with it of course and delivered the fatal blow with his flail. To bad you couldn't save her."

Hot tears escape my eyes, as I spit out the words behind ground teeth.

"You are just as much to blame as the ones who did it. You had just as much to do with her death. And now I'm going to give you the same chance she had...none!"

I stab the trident down, and Xavier rolls quickly, taking the blow in the back of his shoulder. He yells in pain, and I pull the net hard, rolling him back over.

"If you had stayed still, It would have been over already with hardly any pain, now you've succeeded in getting a lung pierced, you are going to die anyway now, I can either let you die slowly and painfully, or I can be merciful. But I don't want to just wound you again, so the choice is up to you. Slowly and painfully, or quick and painless."

He gasps, his face masked in agony. He relaxes his body in the net.

"Do it."

I do the same to him as I did to Annita: straight through the heart.

His cannon fires, and I untangle him from the net.

I clean my trident, and retrace my steps back to follow another trail.

As I walk, the anthem begins playing, and I see Xavier, Annita and Luna light the sky.

There's only five left now.

Soon only one of us will be left standing.

It's the middle of the afternoon, when I finally find Glorry's trail. She shouldn't be to hard, I just have to watch out for her knives.

I haven't slept or eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. But I don't think I could eat anything anyway, and I know if I rest, the others will only get further away.

Glorry doesn't seem to be in much of a hurry, but she still has almost a entire day head start.

The sun is blazing, and there are no clouds to give any shade. The gamemakers must be messing with the weather again.

Sweat drips into my eyes, making them sting, and my vision blurs. I continue to trudge up another hill, why are there so many hills? Why couldn't some of the careers go back to the forest or something?

I stare up at the scorching sun.

"Why do you have to make it so dang hot? We're all going to die anyway, you don't have to torture us while we are still alive!"

I wipe the sweat off my forehead, and look behind me. Nothing but endless hills, how big is this arena?

I sigh, and continue to follow Glorry's trail.

Heat waves ripple the hill tops, and I've stopped sweating. Which I don't think is a good thing, it means that I have no more moisture in my body. I can not get dehydrated.

"If you're going to make it so hot, the least you could do is send some water!"

A parachute appears.

"Thank you!"

I shout angrily at the sky.

I retrieve the parachute, and open it to find a slender glass tube, the liquid inside is a odd light blue color. I find a slip of paper in the bottom of the parachute. I pull it out and it reads: Hydrationdrops: sip to keep from dehydrating, overconsumption can be harmful.

I unscrew the top, and take a small sip. It tastes like water, but one small sip quenches my thirst.

I slid the tube into my pocket, and start back on the trail feeling refreshed.

After another hour, I suddenly lose the trail, I back track a few steps. There's the trail, a few steps forward, and it's gone. I stand confused for a few moments, then I look to the left of the trail. The grass is all smushed down, like something fell into it.

I look around, Glorry must be sick or something, because the trail starts to zig-zag, and it looks like she's fallen down multiple times.

I follow the trail for a while, walking slowly and observing her condition.

"I'll get you eventually! Just wait and see!"

The shouts are coming from up ahead, and they echo through the hills, bouncing back to me. I look up, and see Glorry on a hilltop three away from the one I'm standing.

She is staggering around, looking straight up at the sky. I notice the many glints of knives in her belt, their blades reflecting the sunlight.

"What's the point of it all?! Sure we train and volunteer...that's all we're meant for right?! To prepare our whole lives for this, to kill other children...I don't have any problem killing. But what is it all for?! To bring honor and glory to our district? Like our districts need glory of all things...well you know what? Screw the glory, and the districts, and the all mighty capitol. This whole thing is just pointless...pointless!"

I watch in surprise as she screams insults at the sky. She has to be suffering from heat stroke, or something.

I walk slowly to the hill that she's on. making sure to approach her from behind.

She has her head tilted down, and her eyes are closed. She must hear me, because her head snaps up, and she whirls around.

Her eyes are wild and bloodshot, and her hair is clinging to her sweaty head and neck.

When she sees me, she starts laughing insanely, pulling out a knife from her belt.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the prince of the games. I'm surprised you didn't die the first day, if Vicktor hadn't stopped me, I would have made sure you died in the blood bath. But I guess I'll just have to end it now."

She pauses, and looks back up at the sky, shouting madly.

"Welcome welcome, to the sixty-fifth annual hunger games! Prepare to watch the showdown of Glorry, and the prince...One of us is about to die for your entertainment, so pay attention!"

She jumps toward me, flinging a knife as she does. I flick the net in front of me quickly, it tangles the knife in its folds, but while I am focusing on the first net, Glorry releases another one.

It catches me on the collarbone, slicing the skin as it bounces off the bone. I yell in pain and she whirls forward with another knife ready. I can't let her throw anymore knives, I have to get closer to her.

I snap the net to her right, drawing her attention. Then I bring up my trident, catching her throwing arm between the prongs.

I give the trident a quick twist, and cringe as I hear Glorry's arm snap.

She screams in pain, and jerks her broken arm free, it hangs limply at her side, bending at an odd angle.

She pulls a long knife from the back of her belt, and slashes at me. I instinctively jump back, the blade slicing through my shirt, and missing my stomach by an inch.

I whirl the net low, and tangle her feet in it. She falls to the ground hard, and I jump forward with my trident raised.

She twists onto her back, and slices shin with her knife. I can feel the blade hit bone, and I don't hesitate to plunge the trident deep into her waist.

She gasps, and her head falls to the ground.

She gasps out one last sentence as death takes her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the prince has won the battle. We hope you have been entertained by the death of the girl tribute from district one..."

Her body shudders, and she lies still, her glassy eyes staring up at the sky, as her cannon fires.

I collapse to the ground, panting hard. I look down at my leg, at about the middle of my shin is a long horizontal cut. The blade sliced to the bone, but the cut is fairly shallow.

It's the same with my collarbone, I ignore the wounds, and collect my net and trident.

"And then there were four."


	17. Chapter 17

So here is the newest chapter

...I'm kinda drawing a mental block

so I don't exactly know how long this

chapter is going to be.

anyway, as always, thanks for reading

and please review! :)

* * *

Arena day twelve: The victor.

I've traveled since Glorry died which was yesterday afternoon.

It is now early in the evening, and I still haven't seen or heard any sign of any other tributes.

I know Vicktor and Alexia have split up, but where to? And I can't even begin to guess where Harrold is hiding.

I have been basically wandering around the hills for the past 24 hours, looking for anything that would lead me to another tribute.

The heat had given way to a stiff cold, and a chilling breeze. My body numbed a while ago, and the only way to stop from going stiff, is to keep moving, which isn't an issue for me. I've been in almost constant motion since Luna died almost three days ago.

Fatigue is growing harder to fight, and the only good thing about the biting cold is that it keeps me alert.

I reach the top of another hill, and look in surprise.

On the other side of the hill, is a cliff. Plunging down thousands of feet into what I think is the ocean.

Well, at least I know they didn't go this way. I would have heard a cannon if they had.

I turn around, and begin the long hike over the rolling hills.

It grows dark in several hours, and the temperature drops lower.

I am debating finding somewhere to camp for the night, when I suddenly hear a cannon fire.

My head snaps up, as I hear a hovercraft pass above me. I watch as it flies past me, and stops a few hundred yards away, the metal claw appears, and takes up the body of a tribute.

I don't know who it is, but whoever killed them will most likely still be close.

I narrow my eyes, marking the location where the body was.

Time to go hunting.

Soon I reach the hill, and can see clearly where the fight took place.

The hilltop is covered in blood spatters, and the ground is turned up in several places.

Judging by the deep impression and width of the footprints, I would assume that the two contestants were Vicktor, and Harrold.

Although I have no idea who is dead and who is not. But by the look of the hilltop, I would say whoever is left alive, is not in the greatest condition. Most likely they are wounded, and they will definitely be tired. My advantage.

I follow the winners trail for a little while, taking note that they seem to be favoring their right leg.

After a little while, I come to the start of a small forest. I enter the tree edge, and peer into the growing darkness.

Suddenly a roar erupts from behind me, and I turn just in time to see Vicktor swing his flail at me.

I deflect the main force with my trident, but the heavy metal weight on the end of the chain, swings around my trident prong, and smashes into my forehead. I see stars, and fall back, instinctively bringing up my trident for the next blow.

My vision starts to clear as I feel the flail wrap around my trident. I jerk it quickly, pulling it away from Vicktors hand.

I scramble backwards, and grab my fallen net. Vicktor is weaponless, but not for long, he pulls a long knife from his belt, and limps toward me. I see that his right thigh is sliced open, and that is why he's limping.

Thinking quickly, I grab a handful of dirt, and throw it hard at his leg.

He screams in pain as the dirt and some small pebbles stick in his wound. I take the opportunity to hurl the net over him, then I run behind him, and wrap the net around his feet.

He's still yelling, but it's more rage than pain now. He jerks away from me, pulling me off-balance. I land hard on my stomach, and he pulls free from the net. I roll onto my back, and see him jump toward me with his knife held high.

I grab my fallen trident, and brace it against the ground.

It's too late for him to stop, and the handle of the trident sinks a couple of inches into the ground as he impaled himself on the prongs. He looks at me for a minute, then dies with a gurgle.

His cannon fires.

Blood starts to drip on me, so I push his body to the side, and pull my trident free. Then I rest my head on the ground, and gasp for air.

After I rest for a minute, I stand and collect my weapons. Then I pick up Vicktors flail, and throw it on his body. I relieve him of the long knife, and then I start on the trail of the one remaining opponent.

Alexia.

It's not until the next morning that I finally find her trail.

Here it is, the thirteenth day in the arena, only one tribute will come out alive.

Today, a tribute will become a victor.

Alexia seems to be heading out of the hills, and back down to the woods. Which is fine with me, I've had enough to do with hills.

Then her trail turns, and starts going in the direction I think the cornucopia is in.

It's in the late afternoon, when I breast the last hill, and I can look down on the cornucopia.

I see Alexia, standing to one side of the large metal horn. She looks relaxed, but then again, she always looks relaxed.

I take a deep breath, she will be the hardest opponent yet, with her incredible agility and skill with a sword.

"So, you decided to stop out in the open."

She twirls around, and spots me. Then she smiles, and shrugs her shoulders.

"Why hide? It would only delay the inevitable. One of us is dying today, and the other will become victor. Who did you kill last night? The boy from seven, or Vicktor?"

I walk down the hill, appearing casual, but keeping my weapons close.

"Vicktor, he had already finished of the boy from seven."

She nods as she draws her long slightly curved sword.

"Nice trident."

I hold it up slightly, letting the light catch on the golden metal.

"Like it? It was a gift."

She raises her eyebrows,

"Really? Well, I guess being handsome does have its advantages. Do you know what I got as a gift?"

She holds up a small glass vial filled with a green liquid.

"I just got it this morning actually. It's poison, I guess someone is rooting for me just as much as someone is for you."

She pops the cork off the top, and pours the liquid all over the blade, coating the entire thing in deadly poison.

"That's not exactly fair. Wouldn't you say?"

I ask her, and she laughs.

"Well if someone was concerned enough to send me poison when there's only you left, I would say they know something about you that I don't. After all, none of us expected you to last through the first day, let alone get down to the final two. So I suspect that you are much deadlier than anyone anticipated."

I shrug, and grin.

"What can I say, I can be pretty deadly. Although I've heard that you have no problem killing either, in fact I believe you killed my ally. That was pretty cold, killing a defenceless little girl."

Alexia and I start circling each other, as she replies with a wicked grin.

"Oh yes, I remember. Little Luna wasn't it? I had fun killing her, she was so tiny and frail, that it was easy to break her bones. Did you know a rib breaking sounds like a snapping twig? The whole time she kept pleading for help. 'Finnick! Save me Finnick! Help me please!' What a pity you didn't show up. How does it feel Finnick? To have someone trust you, and then you neglect to protect them. How did it feel when you showed up to late, just in time to see her die?"

A roar of pure rage bursts from my mouth, and I lunge at Alexia.

She skips to the side, and slashes her sword quickly across my back.

I yell in pain, and turn around to face her.

"What's the matter? Can't take a little pain?"

I hold my net loosely, and approach her slower this time.

I jab my trident towards her left side, forcing her to block with her sword. I use the opening, and hurl the net at her right side, and it wraps around her. I step forward with my trident, ready to deliver the death-blow. But with a fierce scream, Alexia twists her sword, and slices right through the net, it falls to the ground in pieces.

She looks up at me, with a innocent look on her face.

"Oops."

She takes the offensive this time, bounding forward slashing with her sword.

I deflect most of her blows, but I catch several a little late, resulting in a few gashes on my chest, and several on my arms.

I manage to cut her several times with the sharp prong tips, and we are both bleeding quite a bit.

However hers are only cuts, but mine are laced with venom, and already I can feel the poison working through my system, everywhere her sword broke flesh burns like fire. I know that I have to end this fight soon, or she will be able to just wait me out.

I attack fiercely, and drive her back toward the cornucopia.

She parries with her sword, taking smooth graceful steps back. One final pace, and her back is against the cornucopia.

I pin her to the metal side with my arm across her neck.

She gasps.

"That poison should be taking over your system by now, soon you'll feel it on the inside, burning like acid as it starts to reach your heart. You don't have long to live. especially after this!"

She brings up her sword, and stabs me through the shoulder. I cry out in pain, and slam my trident shaft into her arm.

She yells and let's go. I step back and pull the sword out of my shoulder.

"Now it's time for you to die."

I grind my teeth together, and stab her through the waist, pinning her to the cornucopia.

She gasps, holding the trident shaft tightly.

"You've killed me!"

My whole body burns as the poison works its way to my heart. I take a deep breath, and my skin starts to twitch.

"I gave you more of a chance then you ever gave Luna, now she can rest in peace."

Alexia sinks to the ground, eyes wide in horror. With the sound of a cannon, the sixty-fifth hunger games claims its last victim.

I feel my heart rate rise, and the skin all over my body tightens, the pain is unbearable.

A hovercraft appears, and a chain ladder is lowered quickly. With a last effort, I step onto the ladder.

Instantly a current freezes my body, and the ladder rises quickly.

I can hear my heart pounding loudly in my head, and my vision starts to mist over as I enter the hovercraft.

The last thing I see is a lot of people in white coats, and then everything goes black.


	18. Chapter 18

Ollo!

So I felt kinda bad about not updating

yesterday, so I'm just going to update

_twice_ today! :O (aren't I the greatest?) anyway,

hakuna matata, I will be updating again soon.

* * *

Chapter 18: A tribute lost, and a victor crowned.

When the world comes back into focus, I find that I am in a sterile white room. I'm laying in a bed, and the sheets feel like silk. I relax against the soft mattress, then reality hits me like a truck.

The games, Luna, I killed them...Annita, Vicktor, Xavier and Alexia. I killed them all.

Suddenly I feel sick to my stomach, I try to rise out of bed, but my arms and torso are constrained by leather straps.

I stretch against the straps, but they hold me in tightly. I give up with a sigh, and take a closer look at the room I'm in.

Everything is white, and it almost hurts to look at. The tall door on the left wall is closed, and I can bet it's probably locked, there is a window to my right, but the curtains are drawn. Then there is a low table next to a armchair. Besides that there is nothing except my bed. I look at my right arm, and see several clear tubes sticking out of it.

As far as I can tell I am only wearing a pair of shorts. Then I start in surprise.

All my scars are gone. Not only the ones that I got in the arena, but all the ones I've accumulated over the years. All gone, not even the faintest hint of one. My skin is its natural golden brown, and perfectly smooth.

I feel one of the tubes in my arm quiver, and I watch as a light pink colored liquid drips slowly down the tube and into my arm, then my body relaxes, and the world fades away once again.

I am half conscious, barely aware of the feeling of the soft sheets against my skin. I breathe deeply, and roll over.

"Finnick? You awake yet?"

I sit up quickly, and blink in surprise.

"Mags?"

She is sitting by my bed, dressed in a simple grey dress.

I look around, they moved me from the medical room, now I'm in a room that looks all to familiar. I'm back in the training center.

"Hey Finnick, how are you feeling?"

I yawn, and flex my muscles.

"I feel great. Why am I back here?"

She sits back in her chair, and watches me carefully.

"After you were finished in the medical lab, they decided to move you back here, just until you're ready for the crowning ceremony, then we can get you back home to district four."

I smile. Home, I don't think anything sounds more wonderful.

"What did they do to me in the medical lab?"

I ask curious. Mags shrugs.

"Well, they gave you the antidote for that poison for one thing, then when you were deemed stable, they did an overall cleansing. They erased all of your scars, and got you healthy again. Other than that, not much."

I nod, once again looking over my perfect skin.

"When is the crowning ceremony?"

She stands up.

"This afternoon."

I look up in surprise, and jump out of bed.

"Today? How long ago was I in the arena?"

Mags stifles a smile.

"They pulled you out of the arena three days ago. I suggest you get ready for your prep team, they are going to be all to happy to see you."

She walks over to the door, then pauses and turns around, giving me a grin she says.

"You can start by putting some pants on."

I look down, and see I am just in a pair of boxers, then I look back up at Mags and grin.

"Why? Is this distracting?"

She laughs, and calls over her shoulder as she walks out.

"Don't flatter yourself kid. I'll see you tonight."

I chuckle, and dress in a pair of jeans and a simple dark blue T-shirt.

Then I go over and sit on my bed, waiting for my prep team.

As I sit, my mind wanders back to the arena.

All the horrors, the murders. All the blood, I look down, and see that I have blood staining my hands. I gasp in shock, and try to rub it off, but it only spreads. Then I see the faces of the other tributes. Luna hovers in front of me, frail and innocent looking as ever.

"Finnick, why didn't you save me?"

I feel tears run down my face, and breathing seems to get harder.

"I...I'm so sorry...I tried..."

Luna's face turns hard, and she snaps angrily at me.

"No you didn't! You let me die because you wanted to live! You didn't care about me at all!"

I fall onto the bed, tears streaming from my face, as I start hyperventilating.

"No...that's not true...no...NO!"

Everything swims into darkness, and I sink into blissful unconsciousness.

When I wake up, my whole body and mind is numb. I feel nothing, think nothing.

I rip a strip of fabric from the sheet, and start tieing and knots slowly.

I hear the door open, but I just stare into the distance.

I think someone is talking to me, but I don't really hear anything.

It's my prep team, they do the usual things to make me perfect, and Dalia enters with a garment bag.

I see her lips moving, but I don't hear anything. I just continue to stare into space blankly, tieing and undoing knots.

Concern shows on Dalia's face, and she orders the prep team out.

Then she tries to talk to me again, after this doesn't work, she leaves the room.

I sink mechanically onto the bed, and sit with my makeshift rope, twisting it in my hands, forming complicated weaves, and undoing them with a pull.

I see Bruce enter with Dalia trailing behind, he doesn't hesitate but comes right up to me and crouches directly in front of me.

He says something, waves a hand in front of my face.

It's almost like I am asleep, I can't do anything, but my mind is aware of what is going on. The only thing I can do, is tie and untie knots, and I do that automatically.

Suddenly pain erupts across my face, and reality snaps in.

I focus my eyes in time to see Bruce raise his hand, and slap me across the face again.

"Finnick!"

I hear his voice shout, and slowly my senses start to work.

My brain slowly begins working, and I grab Bruce's hand as he's about to slap me again.

"Stop!"

The word comes out of my mouth, and I begin to breathe normally.

"Are you snapped out of it?"

Bruce asks, hand still held at the ready.

"Snapped out of what?"

Bruce lowers his hand, and sighs.

"It's called 'traumatic shock syndrome' very common with the victor of the games, mixed with the feeling that you have blood on your hands, and that you took another persons life. Well, it's a miracle how many victors stay sane."

I rub my stinging cheek.

"Yeah that sounds about right...Oh no...I killed them didn't I?"

Bruce grabs both my shoulders tightly, staring straight into my eyes, he speaks with such intensity that I can do nothing but listen.

"You listen to me. It wasn't your fault, you had to do it, and if you didn't you would be dead. I know that it's awful, but that's the truth. Now, you have to stay strong, you have to remember who you are, remember everything Mags and Tiffy ever taught you, and most of all remember that you promised that little girl back in district four that you wouldn't change. You _have_ to keep that promise, understand? I've seen too many victors change for the worst after the games, and I wont let that happen to you. Understand?"

I nod. At the mention of Annie, my mind relaxed, and a great calm filled my body. Bruce is right, I promised her that I wouldn't change.

My hand reaches up to the necklace she gave me, and I hold it tightly.

"Yes. I understand. Thank you, I'll be alright now, I promise."

He gives me one more long look, then her stands.

"Good. I'll be waiting with Tiffy and Mags in the main room. The crowning ceremony will take place at the same place as the interviews, after you are crowned, you will have a short victory interview with Caesar Flickerman. After all that is through, we will board the train to district four, and to your new home."

I look up surprised.

"New home?"

Bruce grins.

"Yup, You'll be neighbors with Mags the other victors and I, in victors village."

I remember now, once you win the games, your district is showered with gifts from the capitol, and the victor moves into victors village, in the wealthiest part of the district. Speaking of wealthy, a victor never has to worry about money again, they have more than they know what to do with.

"I'll see you then."

Bruce nods, and walks out. I look over at Dalia, who has been patiently waiting to one side.

"Hi Dalia, sorry about earlier..."

She shakes her head.

"Don't apologize, I've seen it before. I'm just glad to see you're back to your old self again. Now, how about we get you to look like a victor?"

I smile what I remember Tiffy calling my "Whatever you say" smile, and get dressed.

In a very short time, I am walking to the main room, looking once again like the suave young man with the wavy bronze hair and sparkling sea green eyes. Dalia has me dressed in a black suite, with a shining gold shirt, open at the top in the usual fashion. It goes well with my token.

I enter the main room, and see Mags Bruce and Tiffy waiting for me.

Tiffy immediately runs over and gives me a hug.  
"Finnick! So good to see you!"

I give her a smile.

"You too Tiffy."

I glance over at Mags, and she raises her eyebrows questioningly, she must have heard of my shock trauma whatever. I give her a reassuring smile, and we board the elevator.

Once at the interview building, the others find their seats, and I'm left standing all alone. I feel the panic start to creep back into me, and I take a deep breath.

"I did this for Annie, I am not going to change."

This relaxes me, and I hear the music start as President Snow takes the stage.

"Quiet down please!"

The President says into the microphone.

"Thank you. Now, may I announce this years victor of the hunger games: Finnick Odair from district four."

The crowd goes insane, as I walk up on stage. The President shakes my hand, then places the gold victory crown on my head.

"Congratulations young man, you bring glory and honor to your district."

The President says this with a smile, but there's something in his eyes, something that suggests that he is planning something, and the smile he gives me is the same. What is he thinking?

Then he's putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Finnick Odair: Victor of the sixty-fifth hunger games!"

The crowd cheers wildly, and the President shakes my hand again, and exits the stage.

I wave to the crowd, and Caesar Flickerman bounds on stage.

"Well well well! Let's get this interview started!"

The crowd screams as Caesar and I take our seats.

"Now tell me Finnick, how does it feel to be wearing that crown right now?"

I slip back into my old personality.

"It hurts my head."

I turn to the crowd.

"No Seriously! This thing weighs a ton!"

Caesar laughs along with the crowd.

"Well do you think you could suffer with us for just a little while?"

I grin,

"Well, I think it makes me look dashing, so I suppose I could wear it a little while longer."

All the women in the crowd scream their agreement.

"Indeed it does. Can you give us a little insiders view on what the games were like? We only got to see the edited version, so we weren't with you the whole time."

How do I respond to that? The games were worse then a nightmare. What do I say?

"Well Caesar, I would tell you, but you really had to be there you know?"

He nods.

"Well then, tell us a little about your unexpected ally. It was exciting for us watching because we saw who it was before you did, and the suspense was thrilling."

I smile.

"Well, you all met Luna. I swear at the interviews, she looked just like an angel."

Caesar places a hand over his heart.

"That she did. What was she like in the games?"

I think of the games, and for the first time, I remain calm.

"She...she was my guardian angel. She saved my life more than once, and the whole time that we were in the games, unsure if we were going to live or die, she was always ready with a smile, and she never complained, not once. She told me that she wanted me to win, she wanted me to win for Annie."

A hush falls over the crowd, and Caesar has tears in his eyes. When he speaks, his voice is a whisper.

"And you did. Are you excited to go home and see Annie?"

I smile, and nod. Thinking of Annie's untamable hair always falling in her face, and her skinny lanky figure, and all the other little things that make Annie Cresta.

"Yes. Yes I am."


	19. Chapter 19

Well, are you guys ready

for Him to get back home?

I think it's time he was reunited with

his best friend. So here we go!

(thank you for reading, and please review)

* * *

Chapter 19: What greets me home.

Last night Mags, Bruce, Tiffy and I all boarded the train that would take me home.

Mags explained that once we arrived, the whole district would be gathered in front of the justice building, just like at the reaping, only this time it would be for a celebration.

I will be taken onto a stage in front of the justice building, and the mayor will present me to the district, then the rest of the day will be taken off as a holiday, and gifts will be showered upon everyone in the district. I think I'm going to like that the most.

Tiffy informs me that we will be arriving early in the afternoon, and to be ready to look like a victor for the district.

My prep team came with us to make me "presentable" for the big event. They probably wont even leave the train, just get me ready and then take the train back to the capitol.

I can't wait to get back, I'm actually a little quakey in my stomach. I can't wait to see the Cresta's, and I can't wait to tell them the surprise. I talked to Mags, and she says that I can get some capitol medication that will help Robbert. Wait until Annie finds out, I know she hates the games, but at least now she can see something good can come out of it.

I'm waiting in my room on the train, relaxing on my bed and thinking of district four. I decide that I should probably get a shower before my prep team shows up. I jump in and program it to a heavily pressured warm shower, and use some soap labeled "rainy breeze" It has a faint scent that smells like a fresh spring day after a good rain. I spend probably an hour in there, and once I finally get out, I am attacked by my prep team, squealing that they only have an hour to get me ready.

"Goodness you were in there a while!"

Fuchia exclaims as she starts to work on my nails, Petunia starts rubbing different oils and lotions in my skin while Violet tackles my freshly tangled hair.

"Goodness! You would think after a shower your hair would be more manageable!"

Violet says as she picks at it with a comb fiercely.

Petunia continues to work as she says quickly.

"Less talking! Just work, Dalia needs time to get him dressed and then there's the finishing touches!"

They all work quickly and efficiently. And soon I am ready for Dalia, she comes at the summoning of my excited prep team.

She sends them out, saying that she will finish on her own. They all give me hugs, and say that they will see me soon. Then they leave with tears in their eyes.

"Just ignore them, they cry at the littlest thing."

Dalia says with a chuckle.

"I don't mind, I'll see them again in six months right? When I start the victory tour?"

She nods, and holds up a garment bag.

"You ready?"

I nod, and she pulls out a pair of cut off jeans and a white T-shirt with a short sleeve dark blue button up shirt.

She laughs at my surprised face.

"I want to show your district who you are, that you haven't changed. This is you, and you should be represented as who you are."

I look at the outfit, it is me. It looks exactly like what I would wear everyday.

I get dressed, and the outfit is completed with a pair of simple brown sandals.

Added with some of the spray that electrifies my eyes, and my hair styled, Dalia declares that I am ready.

She gives me a long hug.

"I'll see you soon, don't worry. Good luck."

Then she leaves. I take a deep breath, and walk out into the main room. Mags is there waiting for me.

"Dalia did a good job, you look like you did the day of the reaping. Well, you look a little older and more groomed."

I laugh.

"Well thanks. Where's Bruce?"

She looks over her shoulder.

"Probably at the bar."

I nod, It must be hard for him. He mentored Annita and she didn't make it out. How awful it must be to try and ready kids for the arena and then have to watch them die. I think of how I will have to do this in the future.

"Hey Finnick, listen. The games may be over, but the hardships are just starting."

I look at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugs casually.

"The life of a victor isn't easy. You're a celebrity now, you will be receiving a lot of attention...a lot. You just always have to remember who you are, don't ever let someone take that away from you. Understand?"

I nod. What does she know that she's not telling me? I don't have time to speculate any further, because the train slows down suddenly, and Bruce and Tiffy enter the main car.

"Here we are!"

Tiffy says excitedly.

The train stops at the station, and the doors open. Suddenly, we are attacked by camera flashes. There are dozens of camera wielding reporters, all asking questions.

I am temporarily taken off guard, and stand frozen and blinking.

"Finnick! How does it feel to finally be back home?"

"Have you talked to Annie yet?"

"How are you reacting to being crowned victor?"

"What is the story behind your alliance in the games?"

The questions come thick and fast and all at once. I'm finally saved by Bruce, who steps forward and says simply.

"Give the boy some room you vultures. He's been through a lot and the last thing he needs is to be interrogated."

Mags nudges me, and whispers.

"Smile and wave, then follow Bruce to the car."

I do as she says, and soon we are in the black car on the way to the justice building.

We arrive, and are dropped off behind the set up stage.  
Tiffy goes first, followed by Bruce and Mags, and I bring up the rear.

"Wait here until you hear the mayor announce you, then walk up on the stage. Remember confidence, and smile."

Mags tells me before walking up on stage. I hear the microphone click on, and the mayors voice fills the air.

"Welcome everyone, may I present to you the victor of this years hunger games, district fours very own Finnick Odair!"

Cheers from the crowd, and some screaming as I walk up on stage, shoulders back and smiling broadly. I wave to the crowd and make my way over to the mayor. He shakes my hand.

"Good job young man. You've made your district proud."

"Thank you sir."

We turn and pose for a couple of pictures shaking hands. Then the mayor says that I can visit with friends or family in the justice building while he clears the crowd and arranges some things. I agree to this, and he makes the announcement.

"Finnick will be in the justice building to visit with friends and family. Meanwhile we will start the gifts!"

Cheers once again from the crowd, and I'm shown into a large comfortable room in the justice building.

I wait for a few minutes, excitedly waiting for my first visitor which I'm sure will be the Cresta's.

I hear the door open, and Mrs. Cresta rushes in. Before I can say anything she grabs me in a tight hug. She has always been like a mother to me, and I'm overjoyed to see her.

"Hi Mrs. Cresta, it's good to see you."

I gasp out, she is hugging me so tight that it's hard to breathe.

"Oh Finnick. You don't know how hard it's been."

She starts to crying, I pat her on the back.

"It's okay."

She finally releases me, holding me at arms length, she looks into my eyes.

"Finnick you don't have any idea...oh I wish I didn't have to tell you. But it's best to come from me."

I feel a sinking feeling in my chest.

"Is Robbert worse? Because it's okay if he is, I found out I can get a special capitol medicine that will help..."

She bites her lip, and more tears fall down her face.

"Finnick...a few days after you were reaped, his condition grew worse, we took him to the doctor...they couldn't do anything."

Her sobs grow worse, and I stare at her shocked.

"What? No it can't be..."

She takes a deep breath.

"He's gone Finnick. It's been almost a week."

No. Not this, after all I've been through...not this.

"There has to be some mistake..."

I feel panic start to flood into me again. I think of Annie...Annie!

"What about Annie?"

Mrs. Cresta shakes her head and sighs.

"She was the one who found him. She lost it, wouldn't look at me, and she kept asking to see you. I tried to explain that you were in the games, but she couldn't hear me. She calmed down a bit, but she hasn't cried at all, and I think that she is in an extreme state of denial. Most days she just stares into space, and mutters things about Robbert and you."

I sink into a chair. This can't be happening, I must be dreaming or something. I pinch myself until I start bleeding.

"Finnick, are you okay?"

She asks concerned. I look up at her.

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

She shakes her head.

"No, I wish you were but you aren't. Listen, I've tried everything to snap Annie out of it, but she just won't cope with the fact that Robbert is dead. I don't even know if she knows you won the games. Will you please come with me to our house and just talk to her? Maybe seeing you...maybe it'll bring her back to reality."

I nod. Annie needs me, and I'm going to honor Robbert's wish, he wanted me to be there for Annie, and to not change.

We leave the justice building, and walk back to the Cresta's house. Mrs. Cresta opens the door and steps inside.

"Annie? Come look who's here to see you."

There is no answer, she turns to me.

"Will you wait here for just a moment?"

I nod, and she runs upstairs. After several minutes, she rushes back downstairs, a worried expression on her face.

"She's not here. Oh dear, I shouldn't have left her alone...With her condition I have no idea what she'll do."

I feel anxiety building, but stay calm.

"You stay here. I'll go look for her, I think I know where she'll be."

Mrs. Cresta nods slowly.

"Alright, please hurry!"

I leave the house, and run to the coastline.

As I enter the large dunes, I become aware of the familiar saltness of the air. I breathe it in deeply, savouring the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, and the smell of the ocean.

I run down to the waterline, and run up the beach with my feet in the water.

Soon I come to the tall dunes where my special place is. As I walk up it, I notice fresh footprints in the sand.

I reach the top, and see Annie sitting on the large driftwood stump, staring out at the ocean.

"Hey Annie." I say softly. Our code between us. It means, everything's going to be ok, and I'm always here for her.

She whirls around, and stands up.

"Finnick! You're late."

She stands up and shakes a finger at me.

"Naughty naughty, I told you to meet me here at noon, and it's almost two o'clock! What was keeping you?"

I stare at her, and a memory enters my mind.

She is repeating exactly what she said last year when we had a picnic up here with Robbert, after we swam in the water.

She stands in front of me. Her skinny figure is pale, and her copper hair is flying everywhere as usual. But her dark green eyes are bloodshot, and have a faraway look in them.

"Well, never mind why you're late. Robbert should be here soon and..."

I place my hands on her shoulders. Looking her right in the eye.

"Annie...Robbert's not coming, and you know it."

She shakes her head, pushing my hands away.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Why wouldn't Robbert come? He said he would."

Something inside of me breaks at the sight of Annie, her mind is gone, she is outright denying that Robbert is gone.

"Annie listen to me! Robbert is dead! Do you hear me? And you know he is. He's gone!"

She slaps me hard. Her face angry.

"How dare you even say that!"

"He is! Annie he's gone!"

She raises her hand to slap me again, then her eyes change, and she blinks.

"No...he was just sleaping...no..."

She bursts into tears, and I wrap her in my arms, holding her tightly.

"It's okay, I'm here. We are going to get through this together, I wont ever leave you."

She clings to the front of my shirt tightly, sobbing.

I hold her until she stops crying.

"He's gone Finnick...I lost both of you...I just couldn't take it."

I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, I promised I would win for you, and I did. I promised Robbert that I would look after you, and that's what I plan to do. I will always be here with you."

She sighs, and kicks the sand.

"I'm an awful friend. You were just in the hunger games, and when you come home, you have to comfort me, and tell me to not worry. I should be telling you that, you shouldn't have to deal with me."

I guide her down the dune, and we start walking down the beach. She is holding my hand tightly, and staying close to my side.

"Don't ever say that, I am here to deal with you. I will always listen to your problems, and I will always comfort you. What else are friends for anyway?"

She gives me a small smile, and with that smile, I know that she will be alright.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone!

I think that was the last chapter.

But! Never fear, I will be writing a sequel

titled: "Life with Annie"

Which will basically be Finnick's life after

the games, how he deals with his new fame,

Staying best friends with Annie, and how he comes

to realise that she is more than a friend to him.

And how he learns the secrets of the capitol.

This next story will end right before Annie's games,

and If I feel up to it, and if you guys want, I will write a

_third!_ book in Annie's POV, about her games.

Anyway! Tell me what you guys think, and please

keep reading. Thanks to everyone who read this, and

to everyone who reviewed. It's great to see so many people

have read my story, and I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

(well I hope you did anyway)

I love all yuh guys. :D

-Wendy-


End file.
